Place of Darkness
by ScottySaiyan
Summary: In this musical fic, Sonic has a tough battle, but then a curse is placed on him that causes him to unleash his inner Dark Form. Sonic no longer has much control of who he is, and it causes him to reek havoc all over Mobius. Can his friends help him? Rated M for strong language, mild violence, and some sexual reference. Lyrics changed for copyright reasons.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

One Saturday night, Sonic and the gang are at Club Rouge enjoying a night out. The gang includes Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, Cream, and many more. And of course it includes Rouge, as she owns the club.

Meanwhile, Sonic is with Tails, Knuckles and Shadow. They were all having beers together, and teasing Shadow about something.

"No I don't!" Shadow snarled.

"Oh come on, Shadow! It's obvious you like her! I mean if you didn't, why would you be here?" Knuckles teased.

"Yeah, I mean this isn't usually your thing to be in clubs. Especially when Rouge is the main event of the evening." Sonic added.

"I admitted I liked Cream, and now we're a couple! So why can't you do the same?" Tails mocked playfully, as he looked over the other table, looking at Cream who was sitting with Amy and Vanilla.

"She's a business partner, nothing more! I'm just here to support her as she closes the show, but that doesn't mean anything." Shadow replied calmly.

"There's no shame if you do, Shadow. I mean, um, you already know Tails' with Cream, and I'm married to Tikal." Knuckles thought.

"Hmm, whatever." Shadow scoffed.

"Speaking of which, where is Tikal?" Sonic wondered.

"Well, being pregnant and all, she didn't feel like coming to a place where it'll be very noisy. She's not been feeling well, she's been too tired to really do anything." Knuckles replied.

"Eight months pregnant now, isn't she?" Tails asked.

"Indeed." Knuckles smiled.

On the stage, Vector came on and stepped in front of the microphone.

"OK ladies and gentlemen, we are now approaching the end of the show. I know you are not happy about hearing that, but hey, the lady's gotta keep the club tidy, right? Can't make her wake up hungover and find out she's got a lot of tidying up to do." Vector chuckled, along with the audience.

"And I know how that feels. She gets pissed if she even sees a drop of water on the floor." Shadow frowned.

"Anyway, without any further delay, the main attraction of the night, ladies and gentlemen, the one, the only, sassy treasure hunter on Mobius, give it up for the owner of this very club, Rouge the Bat!" Vector announced, as the audience cheered.

"Here comes your girlfriend, Shadow!" Knuckles teased.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Shadow started with his teeth clenched trying to keep calm.

Rouge then appeared on stage, standing in front on the microphone. She was wearing a black leather jacket that covered up something she was actually wearing.

"This song goes out to all the ladies who wanna have fun, and impress their men. Right, Shadow?" Rouge teased, as she gave him a naughty wink. Shadow gulped.

"WHAT?!" Shadow called out in surprise.

"Ah ha! I knew she liked you, Shadow!" Knuckles teased.

"Someone's gonna get lucky tonight!" Sonic added.

"He's blushing! Look at him!" Tails chuckled.

Shadow sat there, and blushed furiously.

"LET'S GO GIRLS! COME ON!" Rouge called.

The women cheered, and Rouge ripped off her leather jacket, and revealed her long glittery purple dress, and long white gloves, and long white leather boots. The men then began to cheer. She has musicians playing instruments. Guitar, bass, drums, keyboard, and violins. The audience clapped along to the beat.

 **.**

 _ **(Rouge singing)**_

 _I'm coming out tonight, I'm feeling just right_

 _Gonna let this all hang out_

 _Let's all make some noise, let's all raise our voice_

 _Yes, I wanna scream and shout_

 _There's no inhibitions, making no conditions_

 _Get a little out of line_

 _I'm not going to act politically correct_

 _I only want to have a great time_

 _._

 _The best part about being a woman_

 _Is the prerogative to have ourselves some fun and_

 _._

Rouge takes the microphone off the stand, and walks in front of the stage. As guys were in the front row, she used some charming chin strokes to the men, but not took it too far.

.

 _ **(Rouge singing)**_

 _Oh, oh, oh,_

 _I'm totally crazy, forget I'm a lady_

 _Men's shirts, short skirts_

 _Oh, oh, oh,_

 _Going so wild yeah,_

 _And doing that in style_

 _Oh, oh, oh,_

 _Get into action, feel the attraction_

 _I'll colour my hair, I'll do what I dare_

 _Oh, oh, oh,_

 _I want to be free yeah, to feel the way I feel_

 _Man! I feel like a woman!_

 _._

After that, Rouge then walked down the stairs and sang into the crowd. Men were throwing money at her. Shadow just stared at her in surprise.

"OK, I will admit she does look rather stunning tonight." Shadow told the guys honestly. The guys just chuckled, but not because they thought it was funny, but because he's being honest.

.

 ** _(Rouge singing)_**

 _Us girls need a break, tonight we will now take_

 _Our chance to get out of the town_

 _We won't need romance, if we can only dance_

 _We're gonna let our hair hang down_

 _._

 _The best part about being a woman_

 _Is the prerogative to have ourselves some fun and_

.

She jumps onto the bar table that Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow were sitting. Shadow was startled a bit, and spat his drink out in surprise when he realised that Rouge was in front of him.

.

 _ **(Rouge singing)**_

 _Oh, oh, oh,_

 _I'm totally crazy, forget I'm a lady_

 _Men's shirts, short skirts_

 _Oh, oh, oh,_

 _Going so wild yeah,_

 _And doing that in style_

 _Oh, oh, oh,_

 _Get into action, feel the attraction_

 _I'll colour my hair, I'll do what I dare_

 _Oh, oh, oh,_

 _I want to be free yeah, to feel the way I feel_

 _Man! I feel like a woman!_

 _._

Rouge then slowly unzipped her boots, and slipped her feet out of them. She then sat in front of Shadow, and stroked his face with one of her legs. Shadow gulped nervously.

"Oh wow!" Tails exclaimed through chuckles.

"She wants you, Shads!" Sonic teased.

"Shut, up!" Shadow said quietly, but nervously.

.

 _ **(Rouge singing)**_

 _Oh yeah_

 _The best part about being a woman_

 _Is the prerogative to have ourselves some fun_

 _Fun, fun_

 _._

Rouge then slid off the table, and sat on Shadow's lap. Shadow then gasped.

"Rouge?! What are you doing?!" Shadow exclaimed in surprise, and embarrassed.

.

 _ **(Rouge singing)**_

 _Oh, oh, oh,_

 _I'm totally crazy, forget I'm a lady_

 _Men's shirts, short skirts_

 _Oh, oh, oh,_

 _Going so wild yeah,_

 _And doing that in style_

 _Oh, oh, oh,_

 _Get into action, feel the attraction_

 _I'll colour my hair, I'll do what I dare_

 _Oh, oh, oh,_

 _I want to be free yeah, to feel the way I feel_

 _Man! I feel like a woman!_

 _._

 _I get absolutely crazy_

 _Can you feel it?_

 _Come, come, come on baby_

 _I feel like a woman_

.

The song finishes, and the audience cheers loudly. Rouge then winks at Shadow.

"Do you have your gun with you, Shadow, or are you just excited to see me, you naughty boy?" Rouge flirted.

After that, she stood up and left the bar, and headed back into the locker room.

"Gun?! Excited to see her?! What is she talking abou...?!" Shadow thought, but cut himself off when he noticed what she was talking about.

"Oh shit! Guys, I've gotta go to sleep, I'm going to bed!" Shadow stated, as he ran off at high speed to his bedroom.

"Is he covering his pelvis?" Knuckles wondered.

"You don't suppose Shadow has a boner, do you?" Sonic laughed.

"Good on him if he does, at least he feels something towards her." Tails responded with a smile.

"Well now we're finished annoying Shadow, what about you, Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"What?" Sonic wondered.


	2. Shadow And Rouge's Confession

**Chapter One:** **Shadow and Rouge's Confession**

With Shadow, he just got out of the bathroom. He used going to bed as an excuse to deal with a different problem he had.

"Ooh, oh, that's better!" Shadow said in relief, as he shook his legs.

"Why the hell did that happen anyway? I've never had that happen before." Shadow wondered.

"That my dear Shadow, would be what we call an erection." Rouge teased as she walked towards Shadow.

Shadow turned and looked at in confusion.

"A what?!" Shadow asked sternly.

"An erection. You never had one before? Or are you so proud, that you've no time for women, or sex?" Rouge teased. Shadow got a little annoyed.

"Rouge, what exactly are you trying to prove here? And what's this erection bullshit you keep mentioning?" Shadow asked. Rouge giggled.

"You're too cute, Shadow. It's a perfectly normal reaction for a guy to have one towards a woman, when they feel sexually aroused by a woman." Rouge explained.

"That's what that was?! So you thought it was funny to humiliate me in front of those people?! And Sonic, Tails and Knuckles of all people?" Shadow started.

"Well, I was messing about when I was embarrassing you. But there was also another reason why I did that." Rouge started.

"Another reason? Care to explain what that may be?" Shadow asked.

"Well, you noticed how you had the most contact from me than the guys there?" Rouge continued.

"I have noticed that, yes. So, what about it?" Shadow asked impatiently.

"Well, I did that, because I actually do like you. A lot more than you think. More than just a friend as well." Rouge finished.

Shadow was absolutely surprised, but confused.

"You like me more than just a friend? Meaning what, exactly?" Shadow asked.

Rouge's expression changed from a teasing smile to a shocked face.

"You don't even know what that means?" Rouge thought.

"I'm too busy with things in GUN to even give a damn what any of that is." Shadow replied.

"So then you don't know what love is, or even realise that I'm trying to tell you that I'm in love with you?" Rouge said in a sad tone.

Shadow stood there in surprise.

"You're in love?" Shadow asked.

"Yes." Rouge replied.

"What, with me?" Shadow added.

"I never lie to you, Shadow." Rouge stated.

"But what I don't get is, why? Why would you be in love with someone like me? I'm too proud, I'm an artificial experiment created by Dr. Gerald Robotnik on the Space Colony Ark. I don't age like you or anyone else, besides Omega. I might not even be able to die. So why would you be in love with me?" Shadow asked in detail.

"Because I am, Shadow. You're always there when I needed you, we work together. You realise how many tears I've spent crying over losing you on the Ark, after your fight with the Space Colony Ark? I spent nearly the whole six months, up until the day I've found you and Omega. I may not seem like I have, but I have." Rouge explained, as tears fell from her eyes.

Shadow felt guilty about this whole situation.

"Rouge, I'm so sorry. I had no idea you've felt that way." Shadow apologised.

"It's fine. It's also OK if you don't feel the same way, but I just needed to get this off my chest, otherwise I'll spend the rest of my life not telling you this." Rouge sobbed.

Shadow felt guilty about this whole situation.

"Well the truth is, Rouge, I just didn't feel like there was any purpose of knowing this kind of thing. I mean after losing Maria on the Ark, I've literally stopped caring about a lot of things or people around me. I try so hard to fit in, but it's still not the same as when Maria was alive." Shadow explained, as he had sad tears falling from his eyes too.

"So she's whats preventing you from getting attached to others? Is it that you're scared to lose them, like her?" Rouge softly asked. Shadow nodded.

"I can't take that risk." Shadow stated sadly.

Rouge walked towards Shadow, and held both of his hands.

"Shadow, I know this is tough. I know how much you miss her, but I'm sure Maria is wanting the best for you while you remain alive. I'm not saying you should forget about her, but I'm saying that maybe you'll need someone who can at least fill in that gap. I'm not Maria, and I don't want to replace her, but I wanna fill that missing piece of your heart." Rouge explained. Shadow sheds more sad tears.

"But nobody can fill in that gap from the love she gave me. She was like a sister to me." Shadow stated sadly.

Rouge then held Shadow's face in her hands.

"Well maybe I can fill in that gap with a different kind of love?" Rouge told him.

She wipes his tears with her thumb, and she then slowly drew her face closer to Shadow's. As she got closer, she then placed her lips on Shadow's. They share a passionate kiss. After a minute, they break the kiss, and embraced one another lovingly.

"She's right. She can fill in that gap in my heart. This is definitely a different type of love I never experienced before. I won't forget about you, Maria, but I have to let you go if I'm to move on with my life. I'm sure you'd be happy for me, for being happy. Because this was what you wanted. I'm keeping the promise I've made to you. Giving others the chance to be happy." Shadow thought with a smile.

 _._

 _ **(Shadow singing)**_

 _Gripped these arms so tight_

 _This passion I have inside_

 _I now know what is right_

 _She holds onto me, crying_

 _._

 _ **(Shadow and Rouge singing)**_

 _Letting go_

 _Of the things I've held so dear_

 _Letting go_

 _Of all the pain and all the fears_

 _Letting go_

 _Of the things I've held so dear_

 _Letting go_

 _Of all the pain and all the fears_

 _._

They break the embrace, and hold one another's hands looking deep into one another's eyes.

 _._

 _ **(Shadow singing)**_

 _I've now been brought back to this place_

 _Where I've wanted to give up everything_

 _Where all I could do is see your face_

 _This brokenness I would bring._

 _._

Rouge looked at Shadow with a sad face.

"But not anymore." Shadow told her.

 _._

 _ **(Shadow and Rouge singing)**_

 _Letting go_

 _Of the things I've held so dear_

 _Letting go_

 _Of all the pain and all the fears_

 _Letting go_

 _Of the things I've held so dear_

 _Letting go_

 _Of all the pain and all the fears_

 _._

Shadow holds Rouge's face in his hands.

 _._

 _ **(Shadow and Rouge singing)**_

 _I hold on to the things I've claimed so strong_

 _I hold on, even if my faith has been built too long_

 _._

 _I hold on to the things I've claimed so strong_

 _Oh yeah_

 _I'm holding on to what I've known_

 _I'm letting go_

 _._

"Rouge, I don't care what anyone thinks anymore, I love you!" Shadow told her without hesitation.

This made Rouge tear up with happiness.

"I love you too, Shadow." Rouge replied.

.

 **(Shadow and Rouge singing)**

Letting go

Of the things I've held so dear

Letting go

Of all the pain and all the fears

Letting go

Of the things I've held so dear

Letting go

Of all the pain and all the fears

.

Letting go

Yeah

I'm letting go

.

After that, they share another passionate kiss. Then they break the kiss.

"Shadow, my bedroom now! I'm dying to have you! Time to show you what else you can do with your erection!" Rouge teased with another naughty wink.

"But what about the club?" Shadow wondered.

"Don't worry about that. Omega has it covered, being the bodyguard. Bedroom, now!"

After that, they both go to the bedroom, for something that neither of them will forget.


	3. Sonic Owns Up

**Chapter Two: Sonic Owns Up**

Back with Sonic, Tails and Knuckles, Sonic was being questioned about something. This made Sonic very confused.

"What about me? I don't understand." Sonic wondered.

"Well, I'm just wondering if there's anyone that you probably like? A girl?" Knuckles asked.

"Why does that matter?" Sonic asked.

"We're just curious. I mean, Amy, she hasn't harassed you for years, since the incident with Infinite, she's been not been clingy towards you at all." Tails explained.

"So you think just because she's not bothered me that long, you assume my feelings for her has changed?" Sonic thought.

"Well, why not? She's proven that she can be more mature. I mean she's twenty-two now." Knuckles stated.

"Good point." Sonic responded.

"Guys, I think Amy is leaving." Tails told them.

"Well, I better go after her." Sonic stated, as he stood up, and ran out the door.

Tails and Knuckles were stunned by how fast Sonic chased after Amy.

"Why's he off in a hurry?" Knuckles wondered.

"Beats me." Tails replied.

"I wonder how Shadow is doing? I hope we haven't embarrassed him too much." Knuckles stated with worry.

Suddenly, from upstairs they heard heavy banging, and moaning from both Shadow and Rouge. Tails and Knuckles chuckled.

"Well, that answers that question." Tails stated.

"Anyway, I gotta get home. Tikal will be wondering where I am. I'll catch you later, Tails." Knuckles bids farewell.

"Later Knuckles." Tails replied.

"Tails, it's time for me to go home. You ready to fly home?" Cream asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry, I haven't drank so much that I'm drunk, I promise." Tails playfully said. Cream giggles, and kisses Tails' lips lovingly.

"Let's go." Cream said, as Tails stood up, and went outside to fly the Tornado to bring Cream and himself home.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic was chasing after Amy. He was at a cliff side, and saw Amy sitting on a bench.

"Amy?" Sonic called out.

This startled Amy, and she turned around and saw Sonic standing there.

"Sonic? What are you doing here?" Amy asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Sonic smiles.

"Well, the cliff side, and that ocean looks beautiful at night time. The moon shining in the water, can't get enough of that." Amy explained.

"It sure does. And I'm here, because I actually kinda needed to talk to you." Sonic told her.

Amy was shocked hearing this.

"Talk to me? About what?" Amy wondered.

"Something I've been meaning to get off my chest for a long time." Sonic told her.

"OK, so what is it?" Amy asked.

"Well, this is gonna take a lot of guts on my part to say, but ever since the battle with Infinite, I've seen a change in you. You changed from a desperate clingy fangirl, into a much more mature, and beautiful woman." Sonic started.

Amy blushed. She never thought she'd hear the day she got a compliment like this from Sonic.

"You really mean that?" Amy asked. Sonic nodded.

"I know I've been a jerk to you in the past, and I'm sorry about all that. I just didn't want you to become an easy bait for my enemies to attack. If anything was to happen to you, I'll never forgive myself." Sonic explained, trying to hold back tears.

"So that's it?! You ran away from me all the time, just because you didn't want me to become bait for your enemies?! Why didn't you tell me that then, Sonic?! I would have stayed away from you. I may have been a crazy obsessed fangirl who wanted to marry you, but I'm not an idiot! I would have understood and left you alone!" Amy sobbed, as angry tears fell from her eyes.

"That's not what I mean, Amy! You know that's not true!" Sonic stated.

"Sonic, I can't do this right now. Please, leave me alone. I'm just gonna go home." Amy sobbed, and turned her back on Sonic, and slowly walked away.

"Amy, wait! Please listen to me!" Sonic pleaded, as his tears slowly began to show.

"Goodnight, Sonic!" Any snarled, still walking away.

"AMY, WILL YOU STOP WALKING AWAY, AND TRY AND GET THAT I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU THAT I LOVE YOU?!" Sonic yelled, but quickly put both hands on his mouth.

Amy stopped in her tracks, still with her back towards Sonic. She was stunned silent by what Sonic said.

"What did you just say, Sonic?" Amy asked in surprise. Sonic sighs.

"I love you, Amy. I always have done. I'm sorry it took me so long to admit, but I do. Please don't walk away. Don't leave me here on my own. Tonight's already been a fucking mess with the beer, but I don't want to lose you. Not now, not ever." Sonic pleaded, as more sad tears fell from his eyes.

 _._

 _ **(Sonic singing)**_

 _I know that it's late, and I know you're weary_

 _I know you've got plans that don't include me_

 _Yet here we are, we are both lonely_

 _We've longed for shelter against all we can see_

 _._

Amy turned around to look at Sonic in the eyes, which his eyes are still filled with tears. Hearing Sonic's voice made her heart melt.

 _._

 _ **(Sonic singing)**_

 _We shouldn't worry, because no one will care, girl_

 _Look at those stars now, that's so far away_

 _._

Sonic points to the stars, which formed in the shape of a heart. Amy sheds happy tears in her eyes.

 _._

 _ **(Sonic singing)**_

 _We've got tonight_

 _Don't need tomorrow_

 _We've got tonight, babe_

 _So why don't you stay?_

 _._

Amy smiles warmly, with eyes still filled with tears.

 _._

 _ **(Amy singing)**_

 _Deep inside my soul, I was so lonely_

 _All my dreams and hopes, have faded away_

 _I need your love, just like my young self does_

 _And I have kept searching, until today_

 _._

 _ **(Sonic singing)**_

 _Now here it is, girl_

 _We have it all now_

 ** _(Amy singing)_**

 _Now here we are, babe_

 _What will you say?_

 _._

Sonic and Amy slowly walk towards one another.

 _._

 _ **(Sonic and Amy singing)**_

 _We've got tonight_

 _Don't need tomorrow_

 _We've got tonight, babe_

 _So why don't we stay?_

 _._

They both made it towards one another, facing each other and staring into one another's eyes.

.

 _ **(Sonic singing)**_

 _I know that it's late, and I know you're weary_

 _I know you've got plans that don't include me_

 _ **(Amy singing)**_

 _Yet here we are_

 _ **(Sonic and Amy singing)**_

 _We are both lonely_

 _Us two are lonely_

 _._

They both smiled warmly, both of their eyes still flooding with tears.

 _._

 _ **(Sonic singing)**_

 _We've got tonight_

 _ **(Amy singing)**_

 _Won't need tomorrow_

 _ **(Sonic singing)**_

 _Let's make this last_

 _ **(Amy singing)**_

 _We'll find a way_

 _ **(Sonic singing)**_

 _Turn off the lights_

 _ **(Amy singing)**_

 _Please take my hand now_

 _._

Sonic holds both of Amy's hands, and stares into her eyes lovingly.

 _._

 _ **(Sonic and Amy singing)**_

 _We've got tonight, babe_

 _So why don't we stay?_

 _._

Sonic and Amy's heads drew close to one another's.

 _._

 _ **(Sonic and Amy singing)**_

 _We've got tonight, babe_

 _So why don't we stay?_

 _._

After that, their lips drew closer towards one another, and their lips made contact for a loving passionate kiss. After a minute, they break the kiss and embraced lovingly.

"I love you too, Sonic." Amy replied.


	4. Things Got Worse

**Chapter Three: Things Got Worse**

Sonic and Amy remained in the loving embrace. It's been a rough night for the both of them, but them confessing their love for one another made it all better for them.

"Awww! Well, isn't this sweet!" a voice sarcastically stated.

Sonic and Amy heard it, and broke away from the embrace. They looked around to look for the source of the voice.

"Who's there?!" Amy called.

"Show yourself!" Sonic yelled out.

"As you wish, Sonic." the voice stated.

They revealed themself from the shadows, and it was a green hedgehog with blue eyes, a scar on its abs, red sunglasses, green sneakers, and a black leather jacket with flames on the shoulders. He smiled evilly, Sonic and Amy gasped in surprise.

"Scourge!" Amy exclaimed.

"What do you want?!" Sonic snarled.

"Nothing much, just strolling around, until your cheesy love story here caught my attention. I almost puked watching this." Scourge mocked.

"Whatever, Scourge! What do you want, besides mocking us?!" Amy yelled.

"I've actually been looking for you, Sonic. I just want a battle, a sparing session." Scourge grinned evilly.

"Huh! A fight you want, is it? Well, bring it on!" Sonic yelled.

"And Amy, you best sit this out sweetheart. You won't be of use to Sonic here anyway." Scourge mocked.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Amy yelled.

"Well, I'll explain it to you." Scourge laughs.

 _._

 ** _(Scourge singing)_**

 _Well, first of all, you're an outcast_

 _Always getting attacked, always showing up last_

 _Bringing up the past, no one owes you a damn thing_

 _You really need a shotgun blast, or a kick up the ass_

 _You're paranoid_

 _Watch your back!_

 _._

Sonic grew annoyed at this.

"Alright Scourge, you've gone too fucking far this time!" Sonic yelled, as he charges towards him.

Scourge laughs, and fights back. They both threw multiple punches and kicks, and also blocking them. Amy looked on and feared for Sonic's life.

 _._

 ** _(Scourge singing)_**

 _OK, here we go_

 _Some more loose canons going bipolar_

 _Slipping down, couldn't get any lower_

 _You've all got no sense of humor_

 _I'm here laughing like hell_

 _You think that the crying to me_

 _Looking so helpless that I'm gonna believe_

 _You are infected by some social disease_

 _Better take your medicine_

 _._

Sonic and Scourge locked hands for a test of strength, which was evenly matched. Scourge just laughs.

 _._

 ** _(Scourge singing)_**

 _I've created the sound of madness_

 _Wrote this book on pain_

 _Somehow I remain here to explain_

 _In the darkest hour never comes in the night_

 _You could sleep with a gun_

 _Will you ever wake up and fight?_

 _For yourself_

 _._

Sonic and Scourge both jump backwards, and look on towards one another. Sonic stared with an angry frown, Scourge looked on with a cocky grin.

"Not too bad, Sonic. You're a lot more stronger than I thought. Here I thought after the past ten years, you would have gone soft. Guess I was wrong." Scourge stated. Sonic chuckled.

"Well Scourge, you forget that I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive! I'm always willing to save the world, no matter how old I get, or who stands in my way." Sonic told him.

"Such a shame as well. You have a certain power within you that I'm sure me and you can take over the world with." Scourge told him, laughing evilly.

 _._

 ** _(Scourge singing)_**

 _I am sick of this tombstone mentality_

 _If there's an afterlife, I'll send you there free_

 _But I'll never ever part the seas_

 _You're the self fulfilling prophecy_

 _You think that the crying to me_

 _Looking so helpless that I'm gonna believe_

 _You are infected by some social disease_

 _Better take your medicine_

 _._

Sonic and Scourge again charge towards each other, trading punches and kick to one another. Amy still watched on in fear.

 _._

 ** _(Scourge singing)_**

 _I've created the sound of madness_

 _Wrote this book on pain_

 _Somehow I remain here to explain_

 _In the darkest hour never comes in the night_

 _You could sleep with a gun_

 _Will you ever wake up and fight?_

 _For yourself_

 _._

Scourge then kicks Sonic in the abs with force. Sonic groans in pain, and collapses on all fours.

"SONIC!" Amy screamed, as she attempted to run towards Sonic.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you!" Scourge warned her.

Amy stopped in her tracks, eyes filled with tears. But she stepped back.

"That's what I thought! Now Sonic, time to finally make you face your real destiny. What you're really capable of, and what you should be doing. Not saving the lives of others." Scourge told him.

Sonic sat up, and coughs.

"And what do you mean by that?" Sonic asked.

Scourge then rushed towards Sonic, and kicked him in the side of the head.

"To awaken the inner darkness you've hidden in for far too long! And I have the only thing to do that." Scourge replied with an evil smile. He needed his head in one direction.

Across the horizon, Sonic and Amy looked on, and saw a canon on an airship.

"Scourge, what the hell is that?!" Sonic asked in fear.

"Your destiny!" Scourge chuckles.

"Huh?!" Amy wondered.

 _._

 ** _(Scourge singing)_**

 _I've created the sound of madness_

 _Wrote this book on pain_

 _Somehow I remain here to explain_

 _In the darkest hour never comes in the night_

 _You could sleep with a gun_

 _Will you ever wake up and fight?_

 _._

"Scourge, don't!" Sonic pleaded.

"SCOURGE, NO! STOP THIS!" Amy called up.

But it was too late, the canon fired a huge laser, and it hit Sonic. Sonic screamed in agony, and Scourge laughs evilly. Amy screams in terror.

 _._

 ** _(Scourge singing)_**

 _I've created the sound of madness_

 _Wrote this book on pain_

 _Somehow I remain here to explain_

 _In the darkest hour never comes in the night_

 _You could sleep with a gun_

 _Will you ever wake up and fight?_

 _For yourself?_

 _._

Sonic screamed in pain still, and a black aura began flowing all around him.

 _._

 ** _(Scourge singing)_**

 _Will you ever wake up and fight, for yourself?_

 _._

"Scourge, please stop this! You're killing him!" Amy pleaded, with tears flowing from her eyes.

 _._

 ** _(Scourge singing)_**

 _When you gonna wake up and fight, for yourself?_

 _._

"Yes! It's working!" Scourge chuckled.

 _._

 ** _(Scourge singing)_**

 _When you gonna wake up and fight, for yourself?_

 _For yourself?_

 _._

Sonic is still screaming in pain, and the black aura surrounding him became more noticeable.

"Scourge, please, I'm begging you! Please stop, you're killing Sonic!" Amy pleaded. Scourge chuckles.

"Your wish is my command, sweetheart." Scourge replied, as he signaled for the canon to stop. The laser disappears, and Sonic faints from the pain.

"Sonic!" Amy called, as she rushed towards him, and cradled his head in her arms.

"And don't worry, he's not dead. My intention was never to kill him anyway." Scourge told her.

Amy was curious about this, as she looked up towards Scourge.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"You'll see. But be warned, when he does regain conscious, he won't exactly be how you remember him." Scourge stated, and laughs evilly.

After that, he runs away at high speed. Amy was confused by what he said.

"He won't be exactly how I'd remember him? What does that mean?" Amy wondered.

Just then, she heard Sonic groaning in pain.

"Sonic?" Amy called.


	5. Darkness Takes Over

**Chapter Four: Darkness Takes Over**

Sonic's eyes slowly opened, but Amy noticed something about them. They're still emerald green, but it's now transparent, almost all white. Sonic slowly stood up, grunting in pain.

"Sonic, your eyes! What's happening to you?!" Amy shrieked.

"I have no idea." his voice also sounded different.

Sonic placed both of his hands on his mouth, in shock. It was deeper, and more angrier sounding. Amy gasped.

"What's happened to my voice?!" Sonic thought.

"There's black auras around you too!" Amy mentioned, as she went to put a hand on Sonic's shoulder.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" Sonic yelled.

He then swung his arm round, and knocked Amy backwards. Amy groaned in pain. She then sheds sad tears in her eyes.

"Sonic, you've hurt me!" Amy cried.

Sonic gaining some conscience, and realised what he's done. Sonic's mouth was wide open in shock.

"Amy, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me! I've got to get out of here!" Sonic stated, as he ran away.

"Sonic, wait!" Amy called out.

But it was no use. Sonic was nowhere to be seen. He vanished into the darkness.

"Sonic, what's happened to you?" Amy whimpered in fear, as sad tears fell from her eyes.

* * *

Back with Sonic, he was running away as far as he could. He didn't care where he was going, just as long as he was nowhere near anyone he cared about.

"What the fuck is happening to me?! I've been infected by that laser! Something is changing me!" Sonic wondered.

"Sonic!" a voice called out to him.

Sonic was startled, and looked around to find the source of the voice.

"Who said that?!" Sonic called.

"I'm the voice of the darkness within you. As Scourge told you before, you have a destiny to be what you truly are. And now I'm inside of you, I'm here to help you with that." the Darkness told him.

"You made me hurt Amy?! You son of a bitch! GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HEAD!" Sonic snarled in anger, as tears fell from his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Far too late for that now. Once I'm inside you, there's no getting rid of me. I can now control you to do me very bidding." the Darkness told him.

"I won't allow you! I won't allow you to control me!" Sonic retorted.

.

 _ **(Sonic singing)**_

 _There's a lot of God damn weight on my shoulders_

 _All I'm wanting to do is live this mother fucking life_

 _I'm meant to be happy, but I'm just feeling colder_

 _I've got a smile on my face, but I have this demon inside_

 _._

 _ **(The Darkness sings)**_

 _There's a lot of God damn weight on your shoulders_

 _All you're wanting to do is live your mother fucking life_

 _You're meant to be happy, but you're just feeling colder_

 _You've got a smile on your face, but you have this demon inside_

 _._

 _ **(Sonic singing, the Darkness improvising)**_

 _(Oh, yo, yo)_

 _There's this demon inside_

 _(Oh, yo, yo)_

 _It's like Jekyll and Hyde_

 _(Oh, yo, yo)_

 _All my anger inside_

 _(Oh, yo, yo)_

 _It's just like Jekyll and Hyde_

.

The Darkness took control of Sonic, and a beam shot out of Sonic's hand, and it blew up a building. Sonic gasped in fear.

"No! What did you do?!" Sonic yelled in anger.

"You mean, what did YOU do, Sonic? I didn't do a damn thing." The Darkness chuckled evilly.

"You're doing this to me! I would never do that to these people!" Sonic pleaded.

"And who's going to believe you now?" the Darkness laughs.

.

 _ **(Sonic singing)**_

 _There's just too much God damn weight on my shoulders_

 _That I can't just live my mother fucking life_

 _This story's getting older, and heart's now getting colder_

 _I wanted to be only Jekyll, but I'm here now fighting Hyde_

 _._

 _ **(The Darkness singing)**_

 _You have rocks in your head, I can hear them rolling around_

 _You can say that you're above it, but you're always falling down_

 _Is there a method for your madness, is this all about pride?_

 _Because everyone I knew, THEY HAVE A DEMON INSIDE!_

.

Sonic puts both hands on his head in pain.

"You can't control me! I won't allow you to control me!" Sonic told him.

"Try and stop me then!" the Darkness mocked him, as he laughs evilly.

.

 ** _(Sonic singing, the Darkness improvising)_**

 _(Oh, yo, yo)_

 _There's this demon inside_

 _(Oh, yo, yo)_

 _It's like Jekyll and Hyde_

 _(Oh, yo, yo)_

 _All my anger inside_

 _(Oh, yo, yo)_

 _It's just like Jekyll and Hyde_

 _._

Sonic falls to his knees, and stares into a puddle, with eyes filled with tears. His quills began to point upwards, and fur slowly turns blackish blue.

.

 ** _(Sonic singing)_**

 _If I wasn't this deranged, would I ever fight this pain?_

 _If I ever was to to change, would my mind remain the same?_

 _._

"Give into your inner darkness, Sonic! Fulfill your destiny!" The Darkness chuckles.

.

 ** _(Sonic singing, the Darkness improvising)_**

 _(Oh, yo, yo)_

 _All I'm wanting to do is live this mother fucking life_

 _(Oh, yo, yo)_

 _I've got a smile on my face, but I have this demon inside_

 _(Oh, yo, yo)_

 _All I'm wanting to do is live this mother fucking life_

 _(Oh, yo, yo)_

 _I've got a smile on my face, BUT I HAVE THIS DEMON INSIDE!_

 _._

Sonic then heard sirens, and he turned around, and saw the police getting out of their cars, and aimed their guns towards Sonic.

"No! Not now!" Sonic pleaded.

"FREEZE! Sonic the Hedgehog, you are under arrest for arson, and vandalism of a property belonging to others! Anything you say will be..." the police was cut off.

Sonic was being controlled again, and he shot another beam and killed a police officer. Sonic gasped in fear.

"EVERYONE, LISTEN TO ME! YOU NEED TO GET AWAY, BEFORE YOU ALL ARE KILLED! THERE'S A CURSE CONTROLLING EVERYTHING I'M DOING, AND THERE IS NOTHING I CAN DO ABOUT IT!" Sonic tried to warn them.

But it was no use, as the Darkness controlled Sonic to attack all the police officers. He kicked them all, and strangled one, and lifted them into the air.

"Sonic, please don't kill me! I have a family to take care of!" the police officer pleaded.

"I'm so sorry! I can't stop this!" Sonic tried to explain.

Suddenly, Sonic's other hand punched through the police officer's chest. Sonic gasped in horror. Another police officer was killed.

"Please, Darkness, or whatever you are, STOP THIS!" Sonic pleaded, eyes filled with tears.

"Now you're seeing your true power! Now to take over you entirely!" The Darkness told him, and laughs evilly.

No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sonic screams.

Sonic screams for twenty seconds, and his quills still were pointing upwards, his fur was now black, and his eyes were no longer emerald green. They were now pearl white. Sonic stops screaming, and begins laughing evilly.

.

 ** _(Sonic singing, the Darkness improvising)_**

 _(Oh, yo, yo)_

 _There's this demon inside_

 _(Oh, yo, yo)_

 _It's like Jekyll and Hyde_

 _(Oh, yo, yo)_

 _All my anger inside_

 _(Oh, yo, yo)_

 _It's just like Jekyll and Hyde_

 _._

After that, Sonic looks towards the city with an evil smile.

"This power is overwhelming! I'm invincible! Scourge was right, this is definitely what I'm supposed to be! This city will be mine! Call me Super Dark Sonic!" he stated.

After that, he laughs evilly. What will happen now? And who will protect the world, now that our hero of Mobius had been taken over by the darkness within him?


	6. Helping Hand

**Chapter Five: Helping Hand**

Back with Amy, she was still on the ground crying.

"Oh, Sonic. What's happened to you? Whatever happened there, that was not Sonic doing that to me. He would never hurt me." Amy whimpered.

Amy walked towards the cliff, and stared into the horizon.

"Here I thought things were going to be wonderful. But there's always something that gets in the way of everything. Why can't life be easy for a change? Why does life never turn out to be the way I want it? I finally get Sonic all to myself, just for him to slip away from my grasp once again?" Amy falls to the ground, tears flowing from her eyes.

"I only wish that there was something that I could do to save Sonic. But I don't feel strong enough to do this. Not alone anyway. I'll definitely need help for this." Amy thought.

Amy got out her cellphone, and sent a text to four different people. Tails, Knuckles and Shadow. They were the only people she knew that was capable of helping in this situation.

 _Guys, there's trouble! Scourge was here fighting with Sonic, and his airship shot a laser of some kind at him. I don't know what the laser was, but whatever it was, it's changed Sonic. He hurt me only a little bit, but he didn't mean to. He's ran away, and I have absolutely no idea who else to turn to, but you guys. Please help me, and help Sonic!_

 _\- Amy Rose_

Amy finished typing the text, and sent it to them. Amy remained sitting where she was, still with eyes filled with tears, and thinking about Sonic.

"I sure hope we can help you, Sonic. I can't imagine how my future would be if you're not in it with me. I'd have no reason to live. Why couldn't I have been strong enough to help you? I wish I weren't so weak." Amy sobbed.

"Oh, how I miss the good old days. All those adventures me and you have been on. From when we first met on Little Planet, up till now." Amy stated, as she dreams about the past.

 _._

 ** _(Amy singing)_**

 _I need to know why_

 _You're leaving this to die_

 _Without blinking your eyes_

 _And now that you need time_

 _I hope you'll be fine_

 _._

 _If you could only see_

 _Like you have before_

 _You've become imprisoned_

 _Could I reopen this door?_

 _._

 **(Flashback)**

Amy was eight years old, and strolling around Little Planet. Until one day, she came apron a blue hedgehog. She then approached him.

"Hello!" Amy called.

The blue hedgehog turned around to face Amy.

"Um, hello." he said.

"What is your name? My name is Amy! Amy Rose. Some people call me Rosy the Rascal!" she giggled.

"Yeah, I see why." he stated quietly.

"So, what's your name?!" She asked impatiently.

"It's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." he replied.

Amy's eyes filled with hearts.

"Sonic the Hedgehog! What a hunk he is!" Amy thought.

 _._

 ** _(Amy singing)_**

 _You say this doesn't matter_

 _Please tell me what does_

 _And how this isn't what_

 _You were thinking of_

 _You say this isn't easy_

 _Please tell me what was_

 _It was never worth this pain_

 _Can you believe this was_

 _._

 _When life was living_

 _It's why life keeps giving_

 _To us_

 _._

 **(Second Flashback)**

"Sonic, hello! Long time no see!" Amy called out.

Sonic then turned around, and noticed Amy.

"Ah, Amy!" Sonic nervously said.

Amy walked closer to him.

"What's the matter with you, Sonic?! You're acting like you've never seen me before!" Amy told him.

"Nothing, I'm busy, you just startled me! Anyway, what do you want?" Sonic asked.

Amy was holding a tiny bird in her hand.

"Well, I just wanted to ask a favour. You see, this birdie is in trouble, and needs protection. So I thought maybe you could be his bodyguard for a while." Amy explained.

"What?! Are you being serious right now?!" Sonic asked while disturbed by this.

"Well, even if you refuse, me and him will just tag along with you anyway!" Amy teased.

"Yeah, I'll pass on that! See you later!" Sonic escaped.

"HEY, SONIC!" Amy called.

.

 _ **(Amy singing)**_

 _Once this was in mind_

 _Turning in this time_

 _And once was true_

 _We were friends_

 _But something is gone from this_

 _Picture of our life_

 _._

 _If we could have just seen_

 _Like we have before_

 _We've become imprisoned_

 _Could we reopen this door?_

.

 **(Third Flashback)**

"Created, the Ultimate Lifeform." Sonic wondered, while looking into space.

Amy noticed Sonic, and walked towards him.

"Sonic? Are you OK?" Amy asked.

Sonic turned around to face her.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Sonic replied.

"What's wrong, Sonic? You look confused about something." Amy asked again.

"No, really, I'm fine. It's nothing. Nothing at all." Sonic replied again.

"Oh, well , as long as you're OK." Amy stated.

"Well, anyway, let's go home, huh? To the planet as cool, and blue as me!" Sonic said cheerfully.

Amy just nodded, and smiled at Sonic.

.

 ** _(Amy singing)_**

 _You say this doesn't matter_

 _Please tell me what does_

 _And how this isn't what_

 _You were thinking of_

 _You say this isn't easy_

 _Please tell me what was_

 _It was never worth this pain_

 _Can you believe this was_

 _._

 _When life was living_

 _It's why life keeps giving_

 _To us_

.

 **(Forth Flashback)**

"Sonic, this is a bracelet I've made to protect you from the water." Amy told him, holding a bracelet made of seashells. Sonic looked on in surprise.

"Whoa! You made it for me?" Sonic asked.

"Yep. And if you wear it, it will bring you good luck." Amy explained.

"Really?" Sonic wondered.

Amy just smiles at him. But Sonic stood there in shock, as he saw that Amy dedicated herself to make Sonic a good luck charm.

* * *

Sonic was sitting by a beach, and he sneezed.

"Sonic, you've got to stay out of the water!" Sonic though.

But he changed from being sarcastic, to being very serious. He stands up, and looks at the bracelet on his wrist that Amy made for him. It was previously destroyed in a battle with Eggman, but he fixed it. Sonic smiles warmly.

"But with this, I shall try my best to never be scared of water again. Thank you for this present, Amy. I'll forever cherish this, and wear it, always." Sonic said to himself.

.

 ** _(Amy singing)_**

 _Our hope's now vanished from your eyes_

 _You're the real faith and our truth_

 _There is a reason to get through_

 _And you're how I knew there's a reason_

.

If we could have just seen

Like we have before

We've become imprisoned

Could we reopen this door?

.

 **(Fifth Flashback)**

"Don't ever forget about me, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Amy pleaded.

Amy sobbed for a while, and then she looked and saw Sonic directly in front of her. He was holding a flower in front of her. Sonic winks at her.

"Don't you worry, Amy. I never will." Sonic told her.

.

 ** _(Amy singing)_**

 _You say this doesn't matter_

 _Please tell me what does_

 _And how this isn't what_

 _You were thinking of_

 _You say this isn't easy_

 _Please tell me what was_

 _It was never worth this pain_

 _Can you believe this w_ as

.

Flashbacks end in Amy's mind, and she cries uncontrollably.

.

 ** _(Amy singing)_**

 _You say this doesn't matter_

 _Please tell me what does_

 _And how this isn't what_

 _What you were thinking of_

 _._

 _You say this isn't easy_

 _Please tell me what was_

 _It was never worth this pain_

 _Can you believe this was_

.

 _When life keeps living_

 _That's what life keeps giving_

 _To us_

.

Amy still cries, and places both hands on her chest, where her heart is.

.

 ** _(Amy singing)_**

 _To us  
._

 _To us_

 _._

 _Keep on living  
_

 _Oh_

.

After that, Amy carried on crying uncontrollably. What will happen now?


	7. Tails and Cream Get Prepared

**Chapter Six: Tails and Cream Get Prepared**

Tails was with Cream. They were both nearly home while flying in the Tornado, until Tails' phone vibrated.

"Oh, one moment, Cream. Phone is vibrating." Tails told her.

"OK, Tails." Cream replied.

Tails while being careful while he's flying, took out his phone to read the text. He saw that it was from Amy.

"Why is Amy texting me at this time? It's 12:30am." Tails wondered.

Cream also wondered that.

"Well, what does the message say?" Cream asked.

Tails was reading the message, but as soon as he finished reading it, he gasped in horror.

"Oh my God!" Tails said.

"What's wrong, Tails? What's going on?" Cream asked.

"Amy just sent me a text about Sonic. Scourge came and attacked him, and fired a laser of some kind at Sonic. And whatever it was, it's changed Sonic's characteristics, and he harmed Amy!" Tails told her.

Cream gasped in shock.

"Sonic hurt Amy?! Tails, we need to find Amy, and make sure she's OK!" Cream pleaded.

"Well, I'll go and help her, but I think you need to go home and rest. It'll be too dangerous for you." Tails told her.

"Not a chance in hell, Tails! Amy is my friend too, and I won't be able to sleep tonight, because I'll be too worried about Amy!" Cream sternly replied.

"You don't understand, Cream. If this is too dangerous, I can't allow you to get hurt, whatever this is that'll attack us." Tails explained.

"But you'll die too, Tails. That would destroy me if you died in this battle, Tails." Cream told him.

"Well, I just care about you. I can't take the risk of you being hurt. Now I don't even know if I'm the man for you anymore. My life with Sonic puts so much danger in our lives." Tails stated, as sad tears fell from his eyes.

"Tails..." Cream sobbed.

.

 _ **(Tails singing)**_

 _Leaves lay on the ground_

 _Fall's now come_

 _Blue sky has turned grey_

 _Like my love_

 _._

 _I've tried to carry you_

 _To make you whole_

 _But that was never enough_

 _I must go_

 _._

Tails then held Cream's hand lovingly. He looked and stared into Cream's eyes with tears in his eyes.

.

 **(Tails singing)**

But who is going to save you

When I'm gone?

And who shall watch over you

When I'm gone?

 _._

 _Hmmm mmm._

.

"Tails, please listen to me." Cream asked him.

Tails then looked into Cream's eyes. He was curious to know what it was that Cream was about to tell him.

"OK, Cream. What is it that you want to tell me?" Tails asked.

 _._

 ** _(Cream singing)_**

 _You say you care about me_

 _Yet you hide it well_

 _How could you love someone_

 _But not yourself?_

 _._

Tails smiles.

"You make a good point." Tails stated.

Cream just smiles back at him. She wiped the tears away from his eyes.

.

 ** _(Tails and Cream singing)_**

 _But who is going to save you_

 _When I'm gone?_

 _And who shall watch over you_

 _When I'm gone?_

.

Cream's eyes were also flooded with tears, and Tails wiped the years from her eyes with his thumb. Cream just smiles warmly at him.

.

 ** _(Tails and Cream singing)_**

 _And let's say I'm gone_

 _Who shall break your fall?_

 _Who would you blame?_

 _._

 _I refuse to go on_

 _And have us lose it all_

 _It's more than I could take_

 _Who'll ease the pain?_

.

Tails stares into the sky, wondering what he should do now. He knew there was going to be a risk in both directions.

.

 ** _(Tails singing)_**

 _Ease the pain_

 _Oh, oh oh oh_

.

"So please, let me come and help Amy, Tails. She'll need to be with close friends in this situation." Cream pleaded.

Tails thought long and hard about this decision. After a few seconds of thinking, he then nodded his head in agreement, and turned the Tornado around to face the direction where Amy possibly is. Cream smiled.

"Thank you, Tails." Cream thanked.

"You're welcome. But here's a new deal while at it. Now, if anything dangerous happens, if it involves Sonic, Scourge, or Eggman, or whoever else, grab Amy, and get away as far as you can. You understand?" Tails told her.

"I will. I promise." Cream replied.

"OK, let's go and find Amy. I have no idea where she is, but we'll look around any possible place. Or I'll text her right now, and find out where she is." Tails explained.

He took out his phone, and began to send a text.

 _Amy, it's Tails. I'm coming to help you now, and I have Cream with me. But I need to know where you are ASAP. Also, send your location to others who you believe is essential for this mission._

 _Thank you_

 _\- Tails_

Now Tails and Cream patiently wait until a message was sent. Tails and Cream hold each other's hand.

"I love you, Miles." Cream told him while smiling. Tails smiles back.

"I love you too, Cream." Tails replied.

.

 ** _(Tails and Cream singing, Cream improvising)_**

 _(I'm wondering if I can)_

 _Who will ever save you when I'm gone?_

 _(I wonder if you'll save me?)_

 _Who shall watch over you?_

 _(I'm wondering if I can)_

 _Who would give you strength if you're not strong?_

 _Who will watch over you if I've gone away?_

 _._

 ** _(Tails singing)_**

 _Snow falls to the ground_

 _Winter has come_

 _You shall still hear my voice_

 _If I'm not gone_

.

After that, Tails and Cream leaned their heads close to one another, and then their lips made contact for a loving passionate kiss. The kiss lasted until Tails heard his phone vibrate. He opened it to read the message.

 _Thank you, Tails. I'm at the cliff side below Angel Island. I've also messaged Shadow and Knuckles about this too. They should be here too, if they got my message that is._

 _\- Amy_

"Right, cliff side below Angel Island we go!" Tails announced.

Cream nodded in determination. After that, they flew towards Angel Island.


	8. Knuckles and Tikal Get Prepared

**Chapter Seven: Knuckles and Tikal Get Prepared**

At Angel Island, Knuckles and Tikal were at the alter guarding the Master Emerald. The alter wasn't the same as it was before however, it was now inside a castle that Knuckles and Tikal had built for them, when Tikal and the echidna tribe were brought back.

The castle was made to be homely, as Tikal was still eight months into her pregnancy. So they needed it to be homely enough for the baby, when they arrive.

Knuckles and Tikal at this moment just finished reading the text sent by Amy, and they both gasped in horror.

"Amy's in trouble!" Tikal exclaimed.

"Where the hell did Scourge get an airship with such thing attached to it? We haven't ever heard from him in years!" Knuckles wondered.

"Maybe that's why he hasn't troubled us in so long. He must of had been building this plan for years, and then decided to launch at whenever he believed the time was right." Tikal guessed.

"Probably so. But we can't let him get away with this. There must have been a reason why he's done this. Why? I don't know yet. And if we don't find Sonic soon, the world could be in trouble." Knuckles said with worry.

"Well, you better go and find Sonic then. I'll go and find Amy." Tikal demanded.

"No, Tikal! This is not something you should be doing! You should be here resting, you're eight months pregnant, and the baby is due soon!" Knuckles feared.

"I'll be fine, Knuckles. Amy's location is only below this island." Tikal explained.

"Yeah, but that's not the point, Tikal. What about Sonic, and what about Scourge? You'll never know if they'll come back, and attack." Knuckles explained.

"I have a defense shield, remember? I can defend myself." Tikal told him.

"Not in your condition, you can't!" Knuckles snarled.

"Look, why are you being like this?! My friend is in trouble, and I want to help her. I'm not going to just leave her, so she can get into trouble, or be in more danger." Tikal told him.

"Because Tikal, if anything happened to you, I've got two people to lose!" Knuckles cried, as tears fell from his eyes.

Tikal noticed the tears. She's rarely ever seen Knuckles cry. Seeing him cry, made Tikal tear up as well.

"Knuckles, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." Tikal said sadly.

Knuckles walked towards Tikal, and warmly wrapped his arms around her lovingly. Tikal snuggles into his chest, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Don't you see, Tikal? Without you, I'm nothing! I have no other reason of living, if you're not here with me. And now you're pregnant, it'll kill me inside if I lose you. Because not only will I lose you, I'll lose our baby too." Knuckles stated sadly, as he placed a hand on her abs.

Knuckles felt the baby kicking inside. Tikal's eyes filled with more tears, and he held onto Knuckles tighter.

"Knuckles...!" Tikal sobbed.

"You're my meaning of life. Without you, I'm nothing. You're my rock, you're my world. I can't take the risk of losing you." Knuckles told her.

"Still just as warm and loving as the day I returned here. And the day you proposed to me." Tikal smiled warmly.

"Those good old times, where we were happy, and not needed to worry about danger threatening us." Knuckles smiled back

.

 _ **(Knuckles singing)**_

 _I just want you to know, how I love the way you laugh_

 _I want to hold you high, and take your pain away_

 _I've kept our photographs, and I know they serve me well_

 _I want to hold you high, and take your pain_

 _._

 _ **(Knuckles and Tikal singing)**_

 _Because I'm broken, once I'm lonesome_

 _And this won't feel right, when you've gone away_

 _._

 _ **(Knuckles singing)**_

 _You're going away_

 _You won't feel me here, anymore_

.

They break the embrace, and look into one another's eyes. Tikal placed a hand on Knuckles' face.

.

 ** _(Tikal singing, Knuckles improvising)_**

 _The bad is over now, now we may breathe again_

 _I want to hold you high, you'll steel my pain away_

 _There's more than this to learn, and nothing more to fight_

 _I want to hold you high, and steel your pain_

 _._

 _ **(Knuckles and Tikal singing)**_

 _Because I'm broken, once I'm open_

 _And we don't feel like, we are strong enough_

 _Because I'm broken, once I'm lonesome_

 _And this won't feel right, when you've gone away_

.

"Please, Knuckles. Let me go and help Amy. I'm worried about her, she's one of my good friends. I only want to help her. Please, Knuckles." Tikal pleaded.

Knuckles sees more tears falling from her eyes. Knuckles sighed with worry, but he really hated to see that she was crying. He used his thumbs to wipe her tears away.

.

 _ **(Knuckles and Tikal singing)**_

 _Because I'm broken, once I'm open_

 _And we don't feel like, we are strong enough_

 _Because I'm broken, once I'm lonesome_

 _And this won't feel right, when you've gone away_

.

"Alright. But on one condition." Knuckles told her.

"And what is that?" Tikal asked.

"When you find Amy, bring her back here to Angel Island as soon as possible. I want you all to be safe, while I go and find Sonic." Knuckles explained. Tikal nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, Knuckles. And I will. I promise you that." Tikal replied.

"Well, I better go and find Sonic. Take care, Tikal. Send Amy my love, and get back here as soon as possible. I love you." Knuckles told her.

"I love you too, Knuckles. You be careful as well." Tikal replied back.

After that, they kissed each other on the lips lovingly, and moved in their separate ways. Tikal began floating down towards the cliff, while Knuckles jumps off the edge of the Island, and glides towards the city, in hope that Sonic is there.

.

 _ **(Knuckles and Tikal singing)**_

 _Because I'm broken, once I'm lonesome_

 _And this won't feel right, when you've gone away_

 _._

 _ **(Knuckles singing, Tikal improvising)**_

 _You're going away_

 _You won't feel me here, anymore_

.

After that, Tikal looked around for Amy. She looked long and hard, until she saw pink quills in the distance.

"Amy!" Tikal called.

Knuckles was still gliding towards the city.

"I sure hope that Sonic is in the city somewhere." Knuckles hoped.

Out of nowhere, he saw a huge explosion at the gas station. This startled Knuckles. He looked on, and saw a black aura in the fire.

"What the fuck?! No, it can't be!" Knuckles exclaimed in panic.

After that, he glides his way towards the gas station.


	9. Shadow and Rouge Get Prepared

**Chapter Eight: Shadow and Rouge Get Prepared**

Back was Shadow and Rouge, they were breathing heavily in their bed. Shadow never felt anything like that before.

"Wow! That was actually really amazing!" Shadow thought.

"Oh, yeah!" Rouge winked.

"So this was an option to get rid of this, erection?" Shadow asked.

"And the best option to get rid of it." Rouge smiles. Shadow chuckles.

"Well, the next time this ever happens, I'll know who to ask for help next time." Shadow teased.

Rouges giggles, and then she lays on top of him. They both then kiss passionately. Then kiss lasted for a long while, and then they broke the kiss.

"I'll be willing to do that any day, and any time you wish, Shads." Rouge told him.

"Well, you better keep that promise, Bat-Girl! Don't make me get my gun out on you, and not the exciting kind!" Shadow teased.

Rouge giggles again. And then she placed a kiss on his lips again.

"And if it is the exciting kind, I won't allow you to fire it on me this time. Next time, I'll want you to fire it in me!" Rouge winked.

"What, without the...?" Shadow was about ask.

"Yep, without that this time." Rouge replied.

"But, wouldn't that get you pregnant? Or a disease, even?" Shadow asked while worried.

Rouge just giggles at him.

"OK, first of all, you need to have a disease to pass it onto me, and second of all, even if I did get pregnant, it'll be worth it, because the father of my baby will be the man I love." Rouge explained.

"Are you sure about that?" Shadow asked.

"I'm absolutely certain about it, Shadow. I'd never lie to you, not now, not ever." Rouge replied. Shadow smiles warmly at her.

"Well, so long as you're sure about that." Shadow replied.

They passionately kiss again, and after a while, Shadow heard his phone ring.

"Oh, excuse me, Rouge. Think that'll be GUN contacting me." Shadow stated.

"OK, baby." Rouge responded.

Shadow then got out of the bed, and picked up his phone. When he read the name of the contact, he grew very curious.

"Amy?" Shadow wondered.

"What about her?" Rouge asked.

"Amy just sent me a text." Shadow replied.

"Why would Amy be texting you at this time? It's late." Rouge wondered.

"I have no idea. She usually only texts me if she needs help. She's like a sister to me, I try to look after as much as I can. Let's see what she wants." Shadow stated, as he opened the message.

He read the message as slowly as he could, so he understands ever detail that was being said. Rouge was laying on the bed, anxiously waiting for Shadow. Suddenly, Shadow gasped in surprise.

"What's the matter, Shadow? What's wrong with Amy?" Rouge asked, worried.

"Amy is in trouble. She's asked me, Tails and Knuckles to help her." Shadow replied.

"May I come along?" Rouge asked.

"Yes, you may. Be quick however! Amy could be in real danger." Shadow told her.

Rouge nodded, and gout of her bed to put on some clothes. Shadow on the other hand made his way towards his motorcycle. After a while, Rouge was wearing her traditional combat suit, and Shadow started the engine of the motorcycle.

"Omega, now that the club is empty, make sure no harm comes near it, or invades it while we're away!" Rouge demanded.

"Affirmative, Ms. Rouge!" Omega responded.

"Right, engine on!" Shadow warned.

Rouge takes a seat behind Shadow.

"OK, Shadow, let's go!" Rouge demanded.

"On it!" Shadow responded.

The engine of the motorcycle revved up, and then began to move and made its way towards Amy's given location.

"So whats going on with Amy? What's happened?" Rouge asked.

"Well from the text, she's at a cliff side where Angel Island is. She told me that Scourge was there earlier battling with Sonic. Then an airship came out of nowhere, and fired a laser at Sonic. Then Sonic gone bat shit crazy, and attacked Amy, and he ran off. So now Amy's in danger, and nobody knows where Sonic is." Shadow explained.

"Amy's hurt? Shit, I hope she's OK!" Rouge hoped.

"She's a tough girl, Rouge. I'm sure she's fine." Shadow stated.

"I hope you're right. Here when I thought things were going well for us, then bad things happen." Rouge sadly stated.

Shadow took a hold of Rouge's hand in comfort. Rouge sighed when she felt Shadow's hand.

"Rouge, everything will be fine. We have to keep faith within us, otherwise our worries will overcome us." Shadow told her.

"I hope so." Rouge hoped.

.

 ** _(Rouge singing)_**

 _These burning desires_

 _We live and move free_

 _It glows in the dark_

 _Now it lives inside me_

 _You hold onto my hand, but fail to understand_

 _And where I am going, you're not there in the end_

 _._

 ** _(Shadow singing)_**

 _I dream about colours_

 _And giving the chance_

 _I dream of us trying this perfect romance_

 _I search for the door to unlock your mind_

 _I'll search for a cure of mankind_

 _._

 ** _(Shadow and Rouge singing)_**

 _Help us when drowning_

 _We're closed up inside_

 _._

 _Why does this rain, rain, rain here in Utopia?_

 _Why does this have to kill our idea of who we are?_

 _Why does this rain, rain, rain here in Utopia?_

 _When will these lights die down, to tell us who we are?_

.

Shadow and Rouge we're getting fairly close to Angel Island. Very nearly close to the location Amy gave them.

"We're nearly there, Rouge. Around five more miles." Shadow told her.

"OK, Shadow." Rouge responded.

.

 ** _(Rouge singing, Shadow improvising)_**

 _I search for these answers, that will not come free_

 _You're hurt from inside, will there be life within me?_

 _You hold onto my hand, but fall to understand_

 _You won't take this road all alone in the end_

 _._

 ** _(Shadow and Rouge singing)_**

 _I dream about colours, no boundaries were there_

 _I dream of the dream, and we'll sing to share_

 _I search for the door to unlock your mind_

 _I'll search for a cure of mankind_

 _._

 _Help us when drowning_

 _We're closed up inside_

 _._

 _Why does this rain, rain, rain here in Utopia?_

 _Why does this have to kill our idea of who we are?_

 _Why does this rain, rain, rain here in Utopia?_

 _When will these lights die down, to tell us who we are?_

 _._

 ** _(Rouge singing)_**

 _Ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh_

 _Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

 _Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

.

They were a mile away from the location, until Shadow and Rouge heard an explosion coming from a near by city. This startled the both of them.

"Shadow, what the fuck was that?!" Rouge shrieks.

"I have no idea, but I'm gonna go and find out!" Shadow stated.

"What do you mean?" Rouge asked in confusion.

"I'm gonna go and investigate, you go over to Amy. I'll be fine, don't worry about me. Amy needs you now, I'll take care of this." Shadow told her.

"OK, Shadow, please be safe. I love you." Rouge told him.

Shadow placed a loving kiss on Rouge's lips. Then quickly breaks it.

"I love you too, Rouge. Now go, now!" Shadow told her.

Rouge nodded, and then she jumps off the bike, and flies towards where Amy was. Shadow turned the bike to investigate the fire coming from the city.

.

 ** _(Shadow and Rouge singing)_**

 _Why does this rain, rain, rain here in Utopia?_

 _Why does this have to kill our idea of who we are?_

 _Why does this rain, rain, rain here in Utopia?_

 _When will these lights die down, to tell us who we are?_

 _Why does this rain?_

.

After that, Rouge flew towards the location, and she made it. She then saw pink quills.

"Amy!" Rouge called out.

With Shadow, he saw black auras forming around the city. This really confused him.

"I don't know what you are, you son of a bitch, but no matter what you are, your sorry ass belongs to me! The Ultimate fucking Lifeform, Shadow the Hedgehog!" Shadow stated.


	10. Girls Should Stick Together

**Chapter Nine: Girls Should Stick Together**

Amy was sitting all on her own. Her eyes still filled with tears since the events with Sonic happened. She sat on a bench near the cliff.

"Amy!" a voice called out.

"Huh? Who said that?" Amy called.

"It's me, Tikal. Up here." Tikal called out.

Amy looks up, and sees Tikal floating downwards from Angel Island. She slowly approached Amy, and landed softly in front of her.

"Tikal!" Amy exclaimed, as she hugged Tikal closely, Tikal hugged back.

"Amy!" another voice yelled out.

Amy and Tikal looked at where the voice was coming from. And saw Rouge flying towards them. Rouge landed right in front of them.

"Rouge!" Amy exclaimed, as she hugged Rouge, and Rouge hugged back.

They break the hug, after hearing the sound of an airplane approaching. The plane was none other than the Tornado. And inside the Tornado was Tails and Cream. Cream jumped out of the Tornado, and ran towards Amy.

"Amy, are you alright? I was so worried about you!" Cream sobbed.

She made it towards Amy, and hugged her close. Amy hugged back.

"I'm fine now, Cream. Now that you're all here. And hello Tails." Amy said, waving at Tails.

"Hi Amy." Tails replied.

"But why are you three here? I texted Tails, Knuckles and Shadow to be here." Amy asked.

"Well, I'm here technically. But I believe the girls were worried, and they decided to tag along. As to where the other two guys are, I have no idea." Tails replied.

"He's right. And Knuckles went into the city, because he saw an explosion happen in the gas station, so he went to investigate what's going on." Tikal explained.

"Did he?! Coincidentally, Shadow is doing the exact same thing. He went to the city, while I flew here." Rouge explained.

"Well, if them two are going there, I'll go there too." Tails started the engine in the Tornado.

"Tails, you don't have to! You just got here!" Cream pleaded.

"Don't worry about me, Cream. Amy's the main priority now for you to look after. I'll be OK. I promise. I'll be back as soon as I can." Tails told her.

"OK, Tails. Be safe, I love you." Cream told him.

"I love you too. I'll see you later. Bye girls." Tails told them.

The girls all waved to him. After that, Tails moved the plane at high speed, and then the plane flew into the air. All the girls could do now is hope and pray that he and the guys will be alright.

"Amy, it's time for us to get back to Angel Island. We'll all be safe there, while the guys are sorting out what's going on with Sonic." Tikal explained.

The girls nod in agreement. With that, Tikal used her powers to levitate everyone up to Angel Island. After a while, they all made it on Angel Island, in front of Knuckles and Tikal's castle. Tikal was breathing heavily.

"Tikal, are you alright?" Cream exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry." Tikal replied.

"Not supposed to be doing that when you're eight months pregnant, Tikal." Rouge told her.

"I know that, Rouge. Knuckles told me the same thing, but there's no other way I can get you, Cream and Amy here safe. I didn't want whatever danger is lurking to hurt anyone." Tikal whimpered.

After that, they all walked into the castle, and made their way to where the alter was, and sat near the Master Emerald.

"Well, I've been hurt. I'm fine now, but Sonic has never harmed me like that before." Amy stated.

"I'm convinced it's got something to do with that laser Scourge shot Sonic with. It's changed him a lot." Cream suspected.

"Noticed anything unusual about Sonic then, Amy?" Rouge asked.

"Well, I just remember his eyes were faded. His quills pointed upwards, and his coat was slowly turning black. His voice was deeper too." Amy explained.

Tikal gasped in horror.

"Super Dark Sonic!" Tikal shrieked.

"WHAT?!" The three yelled.

"Sonic's dark side. That form only occurs when someone has chaos energy within them, after using positive energy from the emeralds. And it's negative energy that's been building up inside him for years. His dark form can only happen when he is angry. So that laser must have caused him to be angry, and the inner darkness took control of him." Tikal explained.

"Shit!" Rouge screamed.

"This is bad!" Cream thought.

"What have I done?!" Amy whimpered as tears fell from her eyes.

"What do you mean by that, Amy?" Tikal asked.

"I feel like it's my fault, because I kind of baited him to be there, for Scourge to attack. Now I'm scared that he's not going to remember me!" Amy sobbed.

"Amy, it wasn't your fault. You didn't know he was going to attack. Nobody did." Cream stated.

"I don't think Sonic would ever forget about you. I sure hope not anyway." Rouge hoped.

"But right now, Amy. We all need to be strong for them, and hopefully something can be done about Sonic." Tikal explained.

Amy's eyes still flooding with tears. But she nodded her head in agreement.

.

 ** _(Cream singing)_**

 _The stars staring at this window pane_

 _Just counting drops of rain_

 ** _(Rouge singing)_**

 _We wonder if you've got the guts to take it_

 _You run through your dreams in a dirty dress_

 ** _(Tikal singing)_**

 _Now your heart's a mess_

 _Pray that you'll find a way to make it_

 _._

 ** _(Cream, Rouge and Tikal singing)_**

 _Now keep on climbing, though this ground may shake_

 _Now keep on reaching, though this limb may break_

 _We've come so far, do not be scared now_

 _Because you may learn to fly, on the way down_

 _._

 ** _(Cream singing)_**

 _Search long for a sign in this night, just like the lonely string of lights_

 _It'll burn just long enough, so you will see it_

 ** _(Rouge singing)_**

 _This is long and lonely, and you've felt like giving up_

 ** _(Tikal singing)_**

 _There's more than this than just this breath you're breathing_

 _._

 ** _(Cream, Rouge and Tikal singing)_**

 _Now keep on climbing, though this ground may shake_

 _Now keep on reaching, though this limb may break_

 _We've come so far, do not be scared now_

 _Because you may learn to fly, on the way down_

 _._

 ** _(Tikal singing)_**

 _On the way down_

 _._

 ** _(Cream, Rouge, and Tikal singing)_**

 _You'll never forget those heavy steps you took to let this go_

 _Close your eyes, count to ten, hold your breath and fly_

.

Amy walked towards the balcony, and looked outside.

.

 ** _(Amy singing)_**

 _Keep on climbing, though this ground may shake_

 _Now keep on reaching, though this limb may break_

 ** _(Amy, Cream, Rouge and Tikal singing)_**

 _We've come so far, do not be scared now_

 _Because you may learn to fly, on the way down_

 _._

 ** _(Amy singing)_**

 _Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh_

 _Fly_

 _Fly_

.

After that, all of them stood on the balcony, and looked into the horizon. They all hoped and prayed that things go well with the guys, and helping Sonic.


	11. Fight the Darkness

**Chapter Ten: Fight the Darkness**

Knuckles was now in the city, gliding his way towards the gas station. He then landed in place and looked around.

"My God! What has happened here?" Knuckles gasped.

Suddenly, a motorcycle arrived on the scene, and the Tornado landed just next to Knuckles. It was Shadow and Tails. Shadow got off the motorcycle, and Tails got out of the Tornado.

"Tails, Shadow? What are you guys doing here?" Knuckles asked.

"Same reason, possibly the same as you." Shadow replied.

"What he said." Tails added.

"Your women also looking after Amy?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes." Shadow responded.

"And yes." Tails added.

"Right, we'll save the friendly chat later. Right now, we gotta find out what's going on here." Knuckles told them.

After that, the tree went on to investigate the situation. When they got closer to the scene, they saw a lot of blood on the ground, and buildings. The gas station was still burning, and glass on the windows were smashed.

"Oh my God!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"The city is a wreck!" Shadow stated.

"But, how did this even happen?!" Tails wondered.

Suddenly, they all heard an evil laugh coming towards them. This startled the three of them, and turned to where the source of the voice was coming from.

All they saw was a black aura walking through the flames. It was moving closer and closer, and it was now visible. It was Sonic, who was in his Super Dark Form. The three gasped in surprise.

"Sonic?!" Tails exclaimed.

"No, Tails. Super Dark Sonic, is the name. But Sonic works too." Sonic replied with a smile so evil.

"This isn't right! Sonic is normally angry when he changes into this!" Knuckles wondered.

"But he's surprisingly calm." Shadow added.

"Doesn't this power feel great?! I've never felt so alive in all my life! Scourge was right the whole time. This is my true destiny, ultimate power, and world domination!" Sonic stated.

"What's happened to him?! This isn't the Sonic I know! Something's changed him!" Tails stated with fear.

"Guys, I think this may have something to do with that laser Scourge shot at him. It's not only changed Sonic physically, but also personally." Knuckles mentioned.

"That'll be why Sonic hurt Amy. It's definitely not his mind in there, because Sonic would never hurt her." Shadow added.

"And there's dead people! Sonic, did you kill all of these people?!" Tails whimpered. Sonic laughs evilly.

"Maybe I have, and maybe I haven't. It doesn't matter to me." Sonic stated.

"How could you?! Guys, this definitely isn't Sonic! Sonic is meant to save people, not kill them!" Tails sheds a sad tear.

"That laser has taken over his mind." Knuckles answered.

"Sonic! I know this isn't you! Snap out of it! Either snap out of it, or we will fight the memories back into that skull of yours!" Shadow threatened. Sonic chuckles.

"My pleasure!" Sonic responded.

"Shadow, we can't! That's still Sonic!" Tails sobbed.

Knuckles placed a hand on Tails' shoulder.

"Tails, it might be Sonic's body, but that's not his mind, heart, or soul. If we don't stop and fight him now, he'll kill everyone else!" Knuckles told him.

"Tails, we promise we won't hurt him too hard, if he does manage to regain his memory. We have no choice at this moment." Shadow added.

Tails wiped his sad tears away, and turned into an angry frown.

"Right! Get ready, you son of a bitch! Whoever you are, you're not Sonic! I'm not gonna back down from you, not without a fight!" Tails stated.

"That's the spirit, Tails!" Knuckles encouraged.

"Now, get ready, you fucking son of a bitch!" Shadow yelled.

"And about fucking time, Cunts!" Sonic retorted.

After that, they all charged towards Sonic, throwing punches and kicks towards Sonic, which Sonic dodges all of them.

.

 ** _(Shadow singing)_**

 _You've hidden a lot inside_

 _Told yourself that everything that's broke matters_

 ** _(Knuckles singing)_**

 _Do not run away so fast this time_

 _Know yourself, no matter what this takes, you'll see the answer_

 _._

 ** _(Tails, Knuckles and Shadow singing, Tails improvising)_**

 _When you was so long gone inside_

 _Stand now, and fight today_

 _(Do you know how you want this to be yet?)_

 _We'll never fall this time_

 _With these choices in your life you have made_

 _How would you be remembered?_

.

The four of them jump back, and look on towards one another.

"Man, he's tough!" Knuckles thought.

"It's like fighting against Super Sonic!" Tails added.

"Well, there are very similar. Just this version is deadly." Shadow stated.

"Well, this is very interesting." Sonic replied with an evil smile.

After that, the fight continues.

.

 ** _(Tails singing)_**

 _Don't let this become the way you'll go out, Not this time_

 _Don't let it push you at the point of breaking down_

 _You decide when you have done enough_

 ** _(Shadow singing, Tails improvising)_**

 _Give a lot more on the way (On the way)_

 ** _(Knuckles singing)_**

 _Do not let your choices that you've made last forever_

 _._

 ** _(Tails, Knuckles and Shadow singing, Tails improvising)_**

 _When you was so long gone inside_

 _Stand now, and fight today_

 _(Do you know how you want this to be yet?)_

 _We'll never fall this time_

 _With these choices in your life you have made_

 _How would you be remembered?_

.

Sonic knocked everyone back with an energy attack. They all hit their back against a brick wall, and groan in pain. Shadow and Knuckles slowly stand up, while Tails was still laying on the ground. Knuckles helps Tails to his feet.

"Tails, are you alright?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Tails replied.

"Guys, watch out!" Shadow warned.

All three of them look towards Sonic, and saw that that he was charging up a huge purple energy ball. The three gasped in fear.

"Fools! Did you weaklings really think you were strong enough to defeat me?! Well, I'm tired of messing around! Time to finish you off, once and for all!" Sonic laughs.

Sonic throws it towards them, and it slowly goes towards them.

"No, Sonic, stop!" Shadow yelled.

Shadow then moved towards the ball, and placed both hands on it, trying to stop it. Shadow struggles to hold it back.

"Shadow! Hang in there!" Knuckles then runs towards the ball, and helps to hold the ball back.

"I'll help too!" Tails then ran towards the ball to hold it back.

"Sonic, please stop! This isn't you! You have to fight it!" Knuckles pleaded.

"Come on, Blue! You're better than this! Snap the fuck out of this!" Shadow added.

"We need you back, Sonic! You're my brother, and I love you! Fight it, Sonic! I want my brother back!" Tails stated, as tears fell from his eyes.

.

 ** _(Tails, Knuckles and Shadow singing, Tails improvising)_**

 _When you was so long gone inside_

 _Stand now, and fight today_

 _(Do you know how you want this to be yet?)_

 _We'll never fall this time_

 _With these choices in your life you have made_

 _How would you be remembered?_

 _._

 ** _(Tails singing)_**

 _How would you be remembered?!_

.

After that, Sonic's evil smile turned into a shocked frown.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Sonic thought.

After that, the ball all of a sudden flew into the air. The ball flew away, and it hit an airship. Sonic saw the airship, and it looked familiar to him.

Sonic then turns to face Tails, Knuckles and Shadow. He changed from a shocked look, to an evil smile.

"Well, you guys are a lot tougher than I thought!" Sonic stated.

"Huh?!" Shadow wondered.

"But, what's he talking about? We didn't do anything." Tails thought.

"I have no idea." Knuckles replied.

This was very unusual. Sonic's energy ball failed to destroy them, but nobody did a thing to stop it. So the question on everyone's mind is why did this happen? Did they really stop it, or is Sonic not as possessed at they thought he was? Little did they know during the whole fight, Scourge was in the shadows watching.


	12. Scourge's Laser Origin

**Chapter Eleven: Scourge's Laser Origin**

In the battlefield, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow tried all they could to stop Sonic, and his reign of terror, but it was no use. They tried regaining his memory, and trying to get him to remember who he is. But nothing seems to phase him.

"There's no stopping me! I'm invincible!" Sonic told them.

Tails, Knuckles and Shadow no longer have a clue on what to do now.

"What do we do now?" Tails wondered.

"I have no idea!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"How did Sonic even become this? And why is he this calm with it, when he's supposed to be angry with this form?!" Shadow snarled.

"Perhaps I can explain this?" Scourge stated, as he jumped in front of Sonic.

He looked on towards them with an evil smile.

"SCOURGE!" the three yelled in unison.

"What are you doing here?!" Knuckles asked furiously.

"And what do you want?!" Shadow added.

"AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BROTHER?!" Tails yelled in rage.

"Boys, boys! Calm yourselves down. As I'm in such a good mood tonight, I'll explain every detail to you." Scourge started.

Sonic looked on at Scourge.

"Explain what, exactly?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"Dont need to worry about that. I'll explain the truth, just like I've told you." Scourge sarcastically told him.

Sonic just chuckles evilly. Something about Scourge seemed a little off, but he remained calm. Scourge walked towards the guys, and chuckles.

"Well, it happened like this." Scourge started.

* * *

 ** _(Flashback, Scourge's P.O.V)_**

 _For years, you've wondered why you've never heard from me? Since the last time I've fought against Sonic? Well, on that very day, when he foiled my plans, it was then I found out his hidden dark energy within him. It was back in Antitropolis when I was fighting Sonic._

 _We've traded kicks and punches, blow after blow. We were in our super forms, but fortunately for me, his ran out first. As he was on the ground, I kicked his very hard in the ribs. Sonic coughing blood, as I laugh at him._

 _"Yes! There's no defeating me now! Give up, Sonic! This is my time now! I'll kill everyone you love! Tails, Knuckles, Amy..." I mocked._

 _But it was then, I saw something in Sonic I've never seen before. He looked really furious that day. His quills pointed up, a black aura formed around him, his fur turned black, and his eyes turned pearly white._

 _"No! LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" his voice even sounded different._

 _He dashed towards me, and pounded me to the ground. And he with so much rage threw multiple punches and kicks towards me. I thought I was doomed. Not even my super form was any match for this. Lucky for me, Tails and Knuckles were there to stop him. My super form faded away. You guys grabbed him off me._

 _"Sonic, stop! It's not worth this! Please stop!" Knuckles told him._

 _"This isn't you, Sonic! You're not a murderer! You've defeated him, but you can't take his life!" Tails cried._

 _Sonic's form slowly faded away, and he breathes heavily._

 _"Consider yourself, lucky! Don't ever come near me or my friends again. Goodbye, Scourge." Sonic told me, as they went away._

 _From that day on, I've been working in the lab, and it took me nearly ten years to figure out this spell that will not only turn Sonic into that dark form of his, but permanently. And that he'll work for me. I've tested it on a human first to be sure, so I fired the laser at him._

 _As the laser hit, he also had a dark aura forming around him, and his eyes turned pearly white._

 _"Scourge, who should we kill, so we can take over this world?!" The guy told me._

 _I was so relieved that it worked. His was only time based however, so he changed back to normal after a minute. After that, I killed him. Then I added the final ingredient to make this spell permanent._

 _ **(End of flashback, normal P.O.V)**_

* * *

"So I also built an airship to place the laser on, but now you've just made Sonic destroy that. But it doesn't matter, now Sonic is an ally of mine, now there's no stopping him, or stopping me!" Scourge laughs.

"So you may as well join us, or be killed!" Sonic added.

Sonic and Scourge laugh evilly, and the three guys stood there in fear.

.

 ** _(Scourge singing)_**

 _Once dead and deceived_

 _You've bled under sieged_

 _Came on, like this storm_

 _You'll be dead, never reborn_

 _._

 ** _(Scourge singing)_**

 _Now that your time has come_

 _We'll break you if you play along_

 _We need your pain again_

 _We know you'll feel it_

.

Scourge laughs evilly.

"Sonic, you have to snap out of it! This isn't you, it's the spell!" Knuckles yells.

"Sonic, you're better than this! You're not Scourge, you're not a murderer!" Tails pleaded.

Sonic then had a surprised look on his face. Scourge then turns to look at Sonic, who's in a trance.

"Sonic! Don't pay attention to them! They're trying to trick you! I'm your friend, remember! I saved you from being what you're not!" Scourge told him.

Sonic then just smiles evilly.

"I believe you Scourge!" Sonic replied.

.

 ** _(Sonic singing)_**

 _You'll be killed, you will fall_

 _You won't live through it all_

 _You sink like a stone_

 _You're dead, down below_

 _._

 ** _(Sonic singing)_**

 _Now that your time has come_

 _We'll break you if you play along_

 _We need your pain again_

 _We know you'll feel it_

 _._

After that, Sonic used another energy ball, and blew up another building. Three guys gasped in shock.

"Sonic, no!" Tails yelped.

"This is going too far!" Knuckles snarled.

"Fuck's sake, Sonic! You've got to snap out of it!" Shadow yelled.

Sonic puts a shocked face on, and Scourge also laughs evilly.

"You wanna know something else? While this was all going on, I've managed to find all of the seven Chaos Emeralds!" Scourge exclaimed, as he laughs evilly.

"WHAT?!" the guys yelled.

The seven emeralds floated around Scourge, and Scourge began to transform. His quills pointed upwards, his fur turned dark purple, and his eyes turned black, and irises turned red.

 _._

 ** _(Sonic and Scourge singing)_**

 _Now that your time has come_

 _We'll break you if you play along_

 _We need your pain again_

 _We know you'll feel it_

.

After that, Scourge and Sonic charge towards the three, but Sonic was thinking something in his head.

"Something about these guys seem familiar. For some reason, what I'm doing just doesn't seem right. But it feels good at the same time!" he thought.


	13. Enough is Enough

**Chapter Twelve: Enough is Enough**

Meanwhile, back on Angel Island, Amy, Cream, Tikal and Rouge were sitting next to the Master Emerald at the alter. They were so very curious about what is going on with the guys.

"The wait is killing me!" Rouge complained.

"We've been here for two and a half hours, and we've still heard nothing back from them." Cream added.

"This is very worrying. Tikal, is there a way that we can see what is going on with the guys?" Amy asked.

"There is, yes. I'll go over to the Master Emerald now, and ask them to let us see where they are." Tikal explained.

"Hopefully nothing bad has happened to them." Cream hoped.

With that, Tikal walked towards the Master Emerald, and raised her hands in the air.

"Master Emerald, please let us see the whereabouts of Miles Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, and Shadow the Hedgehog." Tikal asked.

After a short while, the Master Emerald then was glowing, and then it revealed the location that Tails, Knuckles and Shadow were heading towards. The four girl gasped after seeing what was going on.

They saw Sonic and Scourge attacking, and beating the four senseless. Scourge was in his purple super form, while Sonic was in his Super Dark form.

"Oh my goodness!" Tikal whimpered.

"What is Sonic doing?!" Amy shrieked.

"He can't be teaming with Scourge, he can't be!" Cream whimpered.

"And the guys are in danger!" Rouge stated.

Amy however, as scared as she was, she looked closer at Sonic and noticed something. Sonic even though he was attacking his friends, the look on his face didn't seem evil. He looked very hesitated.

"Girls, look at Sonic! He doesn't look evil at all. It's almost like he's trying not to hurt them, but he can't help himself." Amy mentioned.

"What, like mind control?" Cream thought.

"Seems like it, now you mention it. It's like he remembers his friends, but the darkness has taken over his mind." Tikal added.

"But this is still dangerous. He could kill them!" Rouge stated with worry.

Amy turned from a scared look, to a serious determination on her face.

"No! This darkness may have taken over Sonic's body, but I know it hasn't taken over his soul, or his heart! And I'm going to stop this!" Amy stated.

After that, she ran from the alter to attempt to make her way to the battlefield.

"Amy, no!" Cream pleaded.

"Don't be stupid, Amy! You'll get yourself killed!" Rouge snarled.

"Please, Amy! It's too dangerous!" Tikal told her.

"I know it's fucking dangerous! But what other choice do we have, huh?! Sonic is still in there, and I'm not just going to sit here, and allow that spell to take over him, and change him into something he's not! If you girls don't want to help me, that's fine! But I'm doing this, with or without your help!" Amy snarled at them.

"But, Amy..." Cream sobbed.

"Look, you always told me how close we are as friends, how us girls should stick together. How we have girl power. So why not use that girl power, and make ourselves useful for this fight?! Do you want them two to destroy the world, and our men?! And you, Tikal, you want your baby to be raised not knowing who their father is?" Amy stated.

Tikal then sheds sad tears in her eyes. She knew that every word that Amy was saying was true.

"No, I don't!" Tikal cried.

"Well, what are we waiting for?! We better go help them, now!" Rouge yelled.

"Sounds like a crazy idea, but I'm gonna take that chance!" Cream added.

"Great! And Tikal, when we get there, don't get in the way of things. We don't want you losing the baby from something catastrophic." Amy explained. Tikal nodded in agreement.

"I'll use my powers to fly us all towards there. Let's go now! No time to lose!" Tikal exclaimed.

After that, the four formed in a circle, Tikal raised both arms, and then her powers levitated everyone off the ground. They flew out of the balcony, and flew their way towards the city.

.

 **(Amy singing)**

You and I walked this broken line

I have known it all this time

But I didn't think I'd live to see this break

It is so dark, and it's very quiet

I just can't trust my own faith now

Now it's coming towards you, like this is a huge mistake

.

I hold my breathe, won't lose him again

Something's made his eyes grow cold

.

Come on, come on, don't leave him like this

I think I have him figured out

Something's gone terribly wrong, he's all I've wanted

Come on, come on, don't leave him like this

I think I have him figured out

Can't breathe whenever he's gone

Won't turn back, now I'm haunted

.

 **(Cream singing)**

Stood here while watching you run away

From all these things we've had

 **(Tikal singing)**

But I'll still support everything I have for you

We will try and take away your pain

 **(Rouge singing)**

And we might just make you smile

But this whole time, I'm hope he won't harm you instead

.

Oh, oh, I'll hold my breath,

Won't see this again

Something's kept me holding onto something

.

 **(Amy, Cream, Tikal and Rouge singing)**

Come on, come on, don't leave him like this

I think I have him figured out

Something's gone terribly wrong, you're all I wanted

Come on, come on don't leave me like this

I thought I had you figured out

Can't breathe whenever you're gone

Can't turn back, now I'm haunted

.

 **(Amy singing, Cream, Tikal and Rouge improvising)**

I know, I know, I just know

(I know x7)

He's not gone, he can't be gone

No

.

 **(Amy singing)**

Come on, come on, don't leave him like this

I think I have him figured out

Something is terribly wrong, he won't finish what he's started

 **(Amy, Cream, Tikal and Rouge singing)**

Come on, come on, don't leave him like this

I think I have him figured out

Can't breathe whenever he's gone

Won't go back, I'm haunted

.

 **(Amy singing)**

Oh, oh, oh, oh,

Oh oh, oh oh oh

You and I walked this broken line

I have known it all this time

But I didn't think I'd live to see this break

Didn't think I'll see it

.

After ten minutes of traveling, the girls made it to the city, and looked on without being noticed. Tails and Knuckles were taking on Scourge, and Shadow was taking on Sonic. Shadow tackles Sonic to the ground.

"Sonic, if there's a conscience left in that head of yours, listen to me, and listen good! You're not our enemy, this is not who you are! It's me, Sonic! Shadow, the Ultimate Lifeform! Fight the darkness, Sonic! I know you're in there! Don't let it take over you!" Shadow tried explaining.

Sonic's head started shaking in hesitation. He tried so hard to fight the darkness, but his head started throbbing. Sonic looked up at Shadow.

"Shadow?" Sonic responded, in his actual speaking voice.

Everyone stopped fighting, and looked on towards Sonic and Shadow.

"No way!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Sonic remembers him!" Tails also exclaimed.

"No, impossible!" Scourge yelled.

"Yes Sonic, it's me!" Shadow told him.

"Shadow, please! Kill me!" Sonic pleaded

Everyone, including the girls gasped in surprise.


	14. Doomed

**Chapter Thirteen: Doomed**

Shadow gasped in surprise. Then it started to rain, along with thunder and lightning.

"What did you just say, Sonic?!" Shadow asked in shock.

"Shadow, you've got to kill me! I can't fight this!" Sonic stated in his normal voice.

But Sonic's aura keeps forming around him.

"Ha! Don't be fooled, Shadow! You can't kill us! We are invincible!" Sonic says in his dark voice.

"Sonic, no! There has to be another way!" Amy shrieked, as sad tears fell from her eyes.

She tried to rush towards Sonic, but the three girls held her back, preventing her to do so.

"Amy, it's too dangerous!" Cream shrieked.

"She's right, Amy! Too risky!" Tikal added.

"Don't be a hero, Amy! There's nothing more we can do! I knew this was stupid idea to attend here!" Rouge shrieked.

"Sonic, I can't kill you!" Shadow exclaimed in fear.

Sonic shook his head again.

"Shadow, please! You have to! Otherwise I'll kill someone else, or even you guys!" Sonic pleaded.

"Sonic, we are not going to kill you!" Knuckles snarled.

"Not a chance, Sonic! We can't! Please, there has to be another way!" Tails sobbed.

"Are you people idiots, or something?! Super Dark Sonic is invincible, wake up, and smell the coffee! It doesn't matter if he remembers you or not, or even if you could kill him, the darkness will always overcome him, and you can't kill him!" Scourge laughs evilly.

"What would you know?!" Knuckles snarled.

"Yeah, shut the fuck up, Scourge, you prick!" Tails yelled.

"He's right though! You can't kill me, or force him to fight me! Because I'll take over his mind, and you can't kill him, because he's immortal!" Sonic stated with an evil smile.

Sonic then shakes his head, and a sad tear fell from his eyes.

"See? I can't control this, Shadow! I'm trying so hard to fight it, but he keeps taking over my mind again! That's why you have to kill me! I know it's tough for you to swallow your pride, but this is the right thing to do! So please, for fuck's sake, Shadow! JUST FUCKING KILL ME!" Sonic yelled.

Sonic dashed towards Shadow's motorcycle, and grabbed the Shadow-Rifle hanging on the handle. And then he aimed the rifle towards his head.

.

 _ **(Sonic singing)**_

 _Put this gun into my head!_

.

"SONIC, NO!" Shadow yelled.

After that, he then ran towards Sonic, and grabbed the rifle away from him. Everyone screamed in fear, but sighed in relief. Sonic has sad tears falling from his eyes.

.

 _ **(Sonic singing)**_

 _The candle burns itself tonight_

 _Keep the cold away tonight_

 _Keep them safe tonight_

 _Once all is said and done_

 _I'll turn around, and hang my head_

.

Sonic placed both of his hands on his head, and groaned in pain from his head throbbing. He for some reason was thinking about Amy in his mind.

"Amy!" Sonic yelled.

Amy has a shocked expression on her face.

"He remembers me!" Amy exclaimed, as sad tears fell from her eyes.

.

 _ **(Sonic singing)**_

 _I've made this promise for eternity_

 _But now it's burning me_

.

Black aura formed around Sonic's body.

.

 _ **(Dark Sonic singing)**_

 _Promise is broken_

 _World is ripped opened_

 _Burned it alive_

.

Sonic shakes his head, and the aura dies down. He looks on towards Shadow, with tears falling from his eyes.

.

 ** _(Sonic singing)_**

 _Now put that gun to my head_

 _I will not turn and run_

 _The wounds tear me open_

 _Should've just shot me instead_

 _But now, I'm done_

 _My promise is broken_

.

Sonic falls to all fours, and looks at his reflection in the pool. Tears filling his eyes.

"You sure you want to die, Sonic?! Look at yourself, you know you love this power as much as I do!" The Darkness told him.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! GET THE FUCK OUT OUT OF MY HEAD!" Sonic yells, as black auras formed around him again, tears filling his eyes.

.

 _ **(Sonic singing)**_

 _I'll burn within the flames tonight_

 _I'll dance in the dark tonight_

 _All by myself inside my head_

.

"Come on, Sonic!" Knuckles pleaded.

"You can do this, Sonic!" Tails added.

"Remember who you are, Sonic!" Shadow called.

You got this, Baby-Blue!" Rouge called.

"Don't give up, Sonic!" Cream added.

"Remember your destiny!" Tikal added.

"Remember how much I love you, Sonic!" Amy finished.

"Huh! Don't be fooled by them, Sonic! They're trying to turn you into weaklings like them!" Scourge snarled. Sonic sheds tears from his eyes.

.

 _ **(Sonic singing)**_

 _We've made this promise for eternity_

 _But now it's burning me_

.

Dark black aura forms all over his body once again.

.

 _ **(Dark Sonic singing)**_

 _Promise is broken_

 _World is ripped opened_

 _Burned it alive_

.

Sonic once again shakes his head, and the black aura fades away.

"I can't take this any longer!" Sonic yells.

He then made his way towards Shadow. He lifted Shadow's gun, and placed the tip of the gun on his forehead, eyes still filling with sad tears.

.

 _ **(Sonic singing)**_

 _Now put that gun to my head_

 _I will not turn and run_

 _The wounds tear me open_

 _Should've just shot me instead_

 _But now, I'm done_

 _My promise is broken_

.

 _Now put me down_

 _With this bullet in through my head!_

.

"Shadow, you have to do this!" Sonic pleaded.

Shadow shook his head, and he sheds sad tears from his eyes.

"No, I can't!" Shadow whimpered.

"You'll be safe now, Shadow. With me, all you have to do is wait until his super form fades, then you can stop him. Please Shadow, it's the only way." Sonic explains. With that statement, everyone besides Scourge started crying.

"No!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"You can't!" Tails whimpered.

"Baby-Blue!" Rouge said.

"I can't watch!" Cream buried her head on Tikal's chest.

"I'll tell you when it's over." Tikal sobbed.

"No, Shadow! Don't do it!" Amy pleaded.

Shadow, with eyes filled with tears slowly placed finger on the trigger, and began to slowly pull on it.

"I'm sorry, Sonic. Please, forgive me." Shadow sobbed.

Scourge however looked on, and laughs evilly.

"They're a lot more stupid than I thought!" Scourge stated.

.

 _ **(Sonic singing)**_

 _You put that gun to my head_

 _I will not turn and run_

 _My promise is broken_

.

Suddenly, Sonic grabbed the gun, and smashed it. He then punched Shadow in the face, and Shadow falls to the floor. Everyone gasped in shock. Sonic chuckles evilly.

.

 _ **(Dark Sonic singing)**_

 _I'll put that gun to your head_

 _You should turn and run_

 _The wounds tear you open_

 _Should've just shot me instead_

 _But now, you're done_

 _Your promise is broken_

 _._

 _Put this bullet through your head_

 _I'll overcome_

.

"You really fell for that, faker?! So fucking gullible! I knew you would go soft! I'm Super Dark Sonic! That wasn't even your Sonic Speaking to you, that was all me playing possum!" He chuckles, as he threw multiple punches and kicks to Shadow.

"SHADOW!" Rouge shrieked.

Sonic then grabs Shadow around the neck with both hands, and startled strangling him.

"Now, time to die!" Sonic snarled, as he tightened his hands around Shadow's neck.

Shadow grunted in pain.

"Yes, Sonic! Kill the Ultimate Lifeform!" Scourge encouraged.

"That's it, I can't take this anymore!" Amy cried.

Amy's eyes were filling with tears, and she ran towards Sonic and Shadow, the girls gasped in terror, and the guys saw Amy running towards them.

"AMY, NO!" everyone yelled.


	15. Please Remember

**Chapter Fourteen: Please Remember**

Sonic was strangling Shadow, and Shadow was getting very close to choking to death. Amy could not bare to watch this any longer, so she ran up towards Sonic and Shadow. Everyone was very scared at this moment.

"Sonic, please don't do this too him! Let him go!" Amy pleaded.

Amy ran towards Sonic, and wrapped her arms around Sonic's waist. Sonic was caught off guard, and turned to face Amy. Sonic's grip around Shadow's neck loosened a little bit.

"Get your arms off me, girl!" Sonic snarled.

"Sonic, please listen to me! It's me, it's Amy! I can't stand seeing you this way, Sonic! I can't look at you the same way anymore, and this has to stop!" Amy begged, as sad tears fell from her eyes.

Sonic turned from an angry stare, to a soft surprised expression. Sonic released his grip entirely from Shadow. Shadow coughs as he tries catching his breath.

"Amy? Why does that name sound familiar?" Sonic said in his head.

Meanwhile, the rest of the girls ran towards their men, and embraced them close. Rouge knelt down, and cradled Shadow in her arms.

"Tails! You're OK!" Cream exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Tails replied.

"Tikal, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay in the castle so you're safe!" Knuckles asked.

"I know, and I'm sorry. But I was so worried about you!" Tikal sobbed.

"Are you OK, Shadow?" Rouge asked.

"I'm better, now you're here." Shadow coughed.

Scourge looked on however in anger.

"What the fuck is going on here?! And why is Sonic not killing them when he's supposed to?!" Scourge said to himself.

Back with Sonic and Amy, she then moved more in front of Sonic. Amy snuggles into Sonic's chin.

"I love you, Sonic! I want you back! We want you back! I want the Sonic I once love back! Please, for the love of God, remember me! Remember who you really are! Fight this darkness that's taking over you! You're stronger than this, Sonic!" Amy pleaded.

Sonic was looking more surprised, and more calm, as this continued to happen.

"Who is she? And why does she look, or sound familiar? And why is my heart beating the way it is?" Sonic thought.

"All the good memories we've had. Little Planet, Chaos, Space Colony Ark, Metal Overlord, Black Doom, Mephiles, Dark Gia, Time Eater, Infinite, all the fun times we've had! Remember the love I've felt for you. I can feel your heart pounding too. This was how it felt when you confessed your love for me. And remember that you'll always be my hero, and I'm not gonna allow this magic take over you!" Amy explained.

Amy has tears falling out of her eyes. Sonic gasped in surprise when she mentioned his heartbeat meant he loved her.

"I loved her? Something about that does ring a bell." Sonic thought.

.

 ** _(Amy singing)_**

 _There's my hero_

 _When you look inside your heart_

 _You don't need to be afraid_

 _Of who you are_

 _There's the answer_

 _Once you reach inside your soul_

 _And our sorrows that you've known_

 _Shall fade away_

 _._

 _So when my hero comes along_

 _Find the strength to carry on_

 _Now please cast your fears aside_

 _And I know you will survive_

 _Now if you feel like hope is gone_

 _Look inside yourself, and be strong_

 _Then you'll finally see the truth_

 _That my hero lives in you_

.

Sonic listened to Amy's voice, and he can feel literally every emotion she's feeling.

"Sonic seems calmer." Tails thought.

"He really does." Cream agreed.

"What exactly is happening?" Knuckles wondered.

"It's almost like he remembers her." Tikal guessed.

"Please remember, Baby-Blue!" Rouge pleaded.

"Amy could be the last hope we have right now." Shadow stated.

"No, that's impossible!" Scourge snarled.

Back with Sonic and Amy, Sonic out of nowhere, slowly but surely warmly wrapped his arms around Amy's head. Sonic gasped in surprise.

"Why am I doing that? And why does it feel so, good?" Sonic wondered.

.

 ** _(Amy singing)_**

 _Such a long road_

 _And you'll face this world alone_

 _No one reached out their hand_

 _So you can hold_

 _You will find love_

 _If you look inside yourself_

 _Then your emptiness you've felt_

 _Shall disappear_

 _._

 _So when my hero comes along_

 _Find the strength to carry on_

 _Now please cast your fears aside_

 _And I know you will survive_

 _Now if you feel like hope is gone_

 _Look inside yourself, and be strong_

 _Then you'll finally see the truth_

 _That my hero lives in you_

 _._

 _Oh, oh_

.

Amy looked up to look at Sonic in the eyes, with her eyes still filled with tears. Sonic looked on in confusion.

.

 _ **(Amy singing)**_

 _Chaos knows_

 _Dreams are tough to follow_

 _Now don't allow anyone_

 _Tear them away, hey yeah Pull them away, yeah, yeah_

 _Hold on_

 _There is a tomorrow_

 _This time, you will find a way_

.

Amy still looking into Sonic's eyes, with her eyes filled with tears.

"Please Sonic. Remember the promise you made me! You promised that you wouldn't forget about me." Amy cried, as she buried her head into Sonic's chest.

Sonic thought for a moment by what she said there.

"Remember what?" Sonic thought.

Sonic then noticed he has something on his wrist. He lifted his left wrist, and saw a bracelet made out of seashells. He gasped in surprise.

* * *

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 _"If you wear it, it'll bring you good luck." Amy explained._

* * *

 _"Don't you ever forget about me, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Amy cried._

 _Sonic then moved closer to her, and held a flower in front of her. Amy looked on, and her eyes were filled with tears._

 _"Don't you worry, Amy. I never will." Sonic smiled._

 _ **(End of flashback)**_

* * *

.

 ** _(Amy singing)_**

 _So when my hero comes along_

 _Find the strength to carry on_

 _Now please cast your fears aside_

 _And I know you will survive_

 _Now if you feel like hope is gone_

 _Look inside yourself, and be strong_

 _Then you'll finally see the truth_

 _That my hero lives in you_

 _._

 _That my hero lives in you_

 _._

 _Mmm_

 _Now my hero lives in you_

.

Sonic stared at the bracelet long and closely. Then tears started to fall from his eyes. He then wrapped his arms around Amy's head lovingly.

"I remember!" Sonic stated in his mind


	16. Scourge Gets Serious

**Chapter Fifteen: Scourge Gets Serious**

Sonic and Amy remained embracing one another for a while, but while this happened, Scourge watched on, and was getting furious at the scene.

"ENOUGH WITH THIS BULLSHIT!" Scourge yelled.

After that, he fires an energy ball on Sonic's back, and Sonic groans in pain Amy and the others gasped in fear.

"Sonic!" Amy shrieked.

After a while, Sonic fell to all fours, and fainted. Scourge watches on and chuckles evilly.

"No need to worry, he won't remember what happened anyway! When will you fools realise that you cannot change Sonic this way! He can never be changed!" Scourge yelled in anger.

"He can, change you've seen it, Scourge, and you know it!" Amy yelled.

"If he couldn't change, why did he hesitate to kill us?!" Shadow asked.

"Why did he keep changing back and forth from Sonic to Dark Sonic?!" Knuckles added.

"My brother is still in there!" Tails snarled.

"We know he is!" Cream called.

"He's our Baby-Blue!" Rouge stated.

"Face it, Scourge! Your plan has backfired! That spell wasn't as powerful as you think it was!" Tikal told him.

"No, no, no, nooooo, NO! Stop right there! What are you people not GETTING?!" Scourge yells again.

He shoots another energy ball towards a second gas station, and blew up the gas tanks. Everyone ducked for cover. Scourge was really starting to get furious.

"Sonic is gone! He's not the same Sonic you once knew! That soft act he does there,that's not you're Sonic! You see?! He's playing possum, to throw you all off guard, so we could get the upper hand!" Scourge yelled.

"Oh really?! Then why did you shoot him?!" Shadow asked.

"Seriously, Shadow?! Thought you of all people should know! He's invincible, you idiot! You really think a shot like that would destroy him?! Again, playing an act! He wouldn't get knocked unconscious from that!" Scourge stated.

"Prove it! Sonic, wake up, and cut the act!" Tails thought.

Sonic was still laying on the ground. He was also still in his dark form. Scourge chuckles.

"Doesn't work like that, Tails! He doesn't respond if you're calling him in an act! Now the more you people piss me off, I WILL KILL YOU ALL, HERE AND NOW!" Scourge yells.

He formed a purple aura around him, and the area started to shake by an earthquake, and the thunder and lightening struck very loud, and again, everyone ducked for cover.

Knuckles held onto Tikal close, making sure no harm comes to their unborn baby, Tails held onto Cream, and Shadow held onto Rouge. Amy however remained on the same ground as Sonic.

.

 ** _(Scourge singing)_**

 _So sick of waking_

 _In the presence of my enemies_

 _I feel the weight_

 _Of their disease and words effecting me_

 _I'll cut the ties and for the last time_

 _Drive the last nail to paralyse_

.

Scourge laughs evilly again, and thunder roars again while lightning strikes.

"You fools are gonna be dead soon!" Scourge stated.

.

 ** _(Scourge singing)_**

 _Don't speak, I don't need closure_

 _All you I'll sever, you're gone forever_

 _I want nothing more_

 _For me, your times together is dead and over_

 _I want nothing more_

.

Everyone looks on towards Scourge with fear.

"Scourge means business now!" Shadow exclaimed.

"No joke about that!" Rouge responded.

"Is this really the full power Scourge is capable of?" Cream wondered.

"When having obtained all the seven emeralds, anything's possible. Doesn't matter if you're good or evil." Tails explained.

"So now, what do we do?!" Tikal wondered.

"I have no idea." Knuckles feared.

.

 ** _(Scourge singing)_**

 _In all these years, you drag your filthy lies_

 _And the damage done to me, I'll bury you where you belong_

 _I'll cut the ties now, for the final time_

 _Dropped these rusty nails, beside your lies_

.

Scourge chuckles evilly at everyone, and looks up into the sky. As he does that, Scourge raises both hands, and then lightning strikes into Scourge's hands.

.

 _ **(Scourge singing)**_

 _Don't speak, I don't need closure_

 _All you I'll sever, you're gone forever_

 _I want nothing more_

 _For me, your times together is dead and over_

 _I want nothing more_

 _._

 _I want nothing more_

.

After a while, a gigantic energy fall forms out of Scourge's hands. Everyone looked on in fear, while Scourge laughs evilly. He then faces downwards and looks at everybody.

"This will be the end of you!" Scourge yelled.

.

 _ **(Scourge singing)**_

 _I've heard this all before!_

 _I'll never believe it again_

 _I'll leave you dead on the floor!_

 _When you're gone, my life begins_

 _._

 _My life begins_

.

"Nothing we can do now!" Cream sobbed.

"Unfortunately there isn't!" Tails sadly stated.

"At least if we die now, Knuckles, the three of us die together!" Tikal has sad tears flowing from her eyes.

"Better than dying on my own!" Knuckles agreed.

"This is it for us, Shads! Just remember this! No matter where we go, I'll always be by your side! Remember that!" Rouge sobbed.

"I will!" Shadow replied.

.

 _ **(Scourge singing)**_

 _Don't speak, I don't need closure_

 _All you I'll sever, you're gone forever_

 _I want nothing more_

 _For me, your times together is dead and over_

 _I want nothing more_

.

As this happened, Amy turned to face Sonic, only to notice his body's missing. Amy gasped in surprise.

"WHERE'S SONIC?!" Amy shrieked.

.

 ** _(Scourge singing)_**

 _Don't speak, I don't need closure_

 _All you I'll sever, you're gone forever_

 _I want nothing more_

 _For me, your times together is dead and over_

 _I want nothing more_

.

After that, Scourge's energy ball was now fully complete by being filled with power, and he laughs evilly.

"NOW HEROES, BURN IN HELL!" Scourge yelled, and laughs evilly again.

He then threw the ball, and continued to laugh as it came down. But suddenly, the ball was knocked back into the air. Scourge gasped in shock.

"WHAT?!" Scourge yelled.

"HUH?!" everyone else wondered.

The ball nearly hits Scourge, but Scourge luckily manages to escape getting hit. The ball flies all the way into the atmosphere, and explodes. Scourge looks back downwards, and sees a black figure staring back at him.

"SONIC?! What are you doing, you fucking idiot?! You better not be turning on me, and claiming this victory as your own!" Scourge yelled at him.

But with a close inspection, he gasped in horrors. Sonic's eyes changed from pearly white to emerald green, and his quills moved back downwards, and his fur turn cobalt blue.

"Leave my friends alone, you son of a bitch!" Sonic snarled.


	17. The Ultimate Super Showdown

**Chapter Sixteen: The Ultimate Super Showdown**

Scourge looked onwards, and was stunned silent by what he was seeing. It was Sonic the Hedgehog himself. But this time, he was no longer Dark Sonic. He was his usual cobalt blue self again.

"Sonic?" Amy exclaimed.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing!" Knuckles stated.

"Amazing!" Shadow added.

"Baby-Blue!" Rouge added.

"Is he...?" Cream wondered.

"Could he really be?" Tikal prayed.

"Is that you, Sonic? Is it really you this time?!" Tails called.

Sonic then turned and faced everyone with a frown. Then he smiled warmly.

"I'm back!" Sonic replied.

Everyone cheered happily in relief, while Amy cried happy tears. Scourge however was fuming.

"This is impossible! There's no way you've overcome the darkness!" Scourge exclaimed in anger. Sonic smiles.

"Well, I did! And do you know how I did? While my outside was doing dastardly things, I was inside my own mind, fighting my own battles. And the secret of how I managed to beat it..." Sonic stopped himself, as he turned to face Amy.

"... True love!" Sonic smiles.

Amy's eyes were filled with happy tears. She realised that she has saved Sonic.

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore, because I've used the powers of the emerald, and you're all powerless to stop me!" Scourge laughs.

"That's what you think!" Sonic chuckles.

And then all of a sudden, the seven Chaos Emeralds floated all around Sonic. Scourge gasped in surprise, but everyone else was stunned silent.

"How is this possible?! You couldn't have collected the Emeralds that fast!" Scourge yelled.

"Like a brother of mine once told me, evil only use the negative power of the Emeralds, but me on the other hand, I harness their REAL powers! And me and my friends positivity will make them work. And with our hearts together, we form the ultimate power!" Sonic stated.

Tails has happy tears flowing from his eyes.

"But where did they come from?! They're supposed to scatter when they've been used!" Scourge snarled.

"When evil and negative energy is used, they NEVER vanish!" Sonic angrily responded.

Suddenly, his quills pointed upwards, his fur turned gold, and his eyes turned crimson red. Everyone else shielded their eyes, as the bright light started. Sonic has now become Super Sonic.

.

 _ **(Sonic singing)**_

 _I was defeated and brought down_

 _Oh oh oh oh_

 _Dropped to my knees when hope ran out_

 _Oh oh oh oh_

 _Now time has come and changed my ways_

.

Sonic looked down towards Tails, Knuckles and Shadow. He floated towards them and stood by them. He smiled at them, and they smiled back. Scourge was angry.

.

 ** _(Sonic singing)_**

 _On this day, I've seen clearly_

 _Everything's now came to life_

 _A better place, no more broken dreams_

 _Now we leave this all, leave this all behind_

.

"Guys, ready to kick some ass?!" Sonic asked.

"Damn right!" Tails replied determined.

"Count me in too!" Knuckles added.

"Let's defeat this fucking bastard!" Shadow finished.

Sonic raised his hands, and energy was transferred into Tails, Knuckles and Shadow. The four of them floated upwards, and gold auras came out of them

Tails' eyes turned crimson red, and his fur turned pale gold, Knuckles' eyes turned crimson red, and his fur turned into a light lilac colour, and Shadow's fur turned gold and eyes remained the same.

"THIS ENDS TONIGHT!" The four yelled in unison.

After that, the four charged towards Scourge, and all five of them traded multiple punches and kicks towards one another. Scourge's movements were slowing down however.

.

 ** _(Shadow singing)_**

 _I will not wait wait for what could have been_

 ** _(Knuckles singing)_**

 _Right now, regrets won't ruin my life again_

 ** _(Tails singing)_**

 _Oh oh oh oh_

 _Will not look back_

 _Let's fight to remain_

.

"No, this can't be happening!" Scourge whimpered.

After that, his super form faded away, and now he is defenseless. The girls cheered on towards the guys. The guys then proceeded to beat the daylights out of Scourge.

.

 ** _(Shadow singing)_**

 _On this day, I've seen clearly_

 _Everything's now came to life_

 ** _(Knuckles singing)_**

 _A better place, no more broken dreams_

 _Now we leave this all, leave this all behind_

 ** _(Tails singing)_**

 _On this day, it feels real to me_

 _Everything's now came to life_

 _Another chance to chase a dream A second chance to live your dream_

 ** _(Tails, Knuckles and Shadow singing)_**

 _A second chance to feel_

 _Chance to feel alive_

.

 ** _(Sonic singing)_**

 _Mmm, mmm, mmm_

.

"Finish him off!" Amy exclaimed.

"End this quickly!" Rouge added.

"You can do it!" Cream cheered.

"End this, but don't kill him, whatever you do!" Tikal yelled. The guys nodded.

"She's got a point." Knuckles stated.

"We can't kill him." Tails added.

"If we do, we'll be no better than he is. Shadow, use Chaos Control to open a vortex, and send him back to Antitropolis!" Sonic demanded.

"I'm on it! CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow yelled.

A vortex then slowly opened, and Scourge looked towards it in fear. He was not conscious enough to move.

"Oh, fuck!" Scourge whimpered.

.

 **(Tails singing)**

Fears could kill me

 **(Shadow singing)**

And what I could be

 **(Knuckles singing)**

Raise our sorrows, let's all breathe

 **(Sonic singing)**

Can we set us free?

Can we set us free?!

.

After the vortex was fully opened, the four all grabbed Scourge at the same time, and lifted him off the ground. The four then slowly flew towards the vortex, while Scourge whimpers in pain.

"Guys, please don't do this to me!" Scourge begged.

.

 ** _(Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow singing)_**

 _On this day, I've seen clearly_

 _Everything's now came to life_

 _A better place, no more broken dreams_

 _Now we leave this all, leave this all behind_

 _On this day, it feels real to me_

 _Everything's now came to life_

 _Another chance to chase a dream A second chance to live your dream_

 _A second chance to feel_

 _Chance to feel alive_

.

After that, the four then threw Scourge into the vortex.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Scourge's voice echoed.

After that, the vortex closes. The four heroes then floated downwards, and their super form fade away. The girls ran up to their men. They hugged them tight, and the guys returned the embrace.

"Tails, you've done it!" Cream exclaimed happily.

"No, we ALL did!" Tails responded.

"Knuckles, the world is safe, the fighting is over, and we can be a family again!" Tikal cried happily.

"We sure can, Tikal. I'm never gonna let any harm come to you two again." Knuckles stated warmly.

"I'm so proud of you, Shadow!" Rouge exclaimed.

"I'm glad it's all over." Shadow stated.

"Sonic, I'm glad to have you back!" Amy sobbed.

"It's great to be ba..." Sonic cut himself off.

He broke the hug, and walked away from the gang. Everyone looked on at Sonic, wondering what's going on.

"Sonic, are you alright?" Amy asked.

Sonic didn't respond. He was staring at the city, which is now completely demolished, and he saw a lot of dead bodies. A sad tear fell from Sonic's eye.

"Did I cause this?" Sonic wondered.


	18. What Have I Done?

**Chapter Seventeen: What Have I Done?**

Sonic looked at the city and saw blood, and destroyed cars and buildings. There were loads of dead bodies laying on the ground too. Sonic collapsed to his knees.

"What have I done?" Sonic stated.

His eyes were flowing with tears. The gang were gathered behind him, and looked onwards. Amy walked closer to him.

"Sonic, it wasn't your fault." Amy tried placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I've killed these people, Amy! I couldn't control my dark side soon enough! And now it's too late for me to save anyone!" Sonic sobbed.

"Sonic, it was an accident! You had no control over what you were doing. Don't beat yourself up about it." Cream told him.

"Exactly, Sonic. We know you would never do this. We're not holding any grudges against you." Tails added.

"Scourge is gone now, Sonic." Shadow mentioned.

"He won't trouble us ever again." Rouge stated.

"We'll make everything alright." Knuckles said.

"We promise." Tikal smiled.

Sonic still with tears in his eyes.

"Why was I ever the hero of Mobius? I've failed my mission in life. I was supposed to protect these people, and I've murdered half of the public." Sonic sobbed.

He stood up, and walked towards the gas station.

"Sonic?" Amy called out.

But Sonic didn't respond. He then fell to his knees again, and cried uncontrollably.

"Why did I let this happen?! I'm meant to save them, now I'm a murderer! And I'm most likely going to put you lot in danger, if this ever happens again! I wished I turned a different corner as a kid, then I would never of met any of you, and put you in danger like this, and our history. I can't live with myself, knowing I've destroyed the lives of the people who look up to me!" Sonic cried uncontrollably still.

Everyone watching also shed sad tears.

"Poor Sonic." Cream mentioned.

"I'd hate to be in his shoes right now." Tails responded.

"Baby-Blue loved his people dearly." Rouge stated.

"He was loyal to them all." Shadow said.

"Even if it was not his fault, I can't even imagine how tough this is for him." Amy sadly said.

Sonic looked up at the stars, tears filling his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Uncle Chuck. I never meant for this to happen. You died when I was a child, and always told me to be strong, and protect others. But now look what I've became, and what I've done. How am I supposed to make you proud of me now? Send me a sign, Uncle Chuck! I can't do this without you!" Sonic cries uncontrollably.

.

 ** _(Sonic singing)_**

 _I said love is a magical thing_

 _I said love would keep me from pain_

 _And I've been there_

 _And I've been there_

 _I have promised her all of my life_

 _Although to lose her it would cut like a knife_

 _Now I won't dare_

 _No, I won't dare_

 _._

 _Because I never came close in all of my years_

 _She is the only one who'll stop my tears_

 _Now I am scared_

 _I am scared_

 _._

 _So, so scared_

 _._

 _Bring me back in time_

 _And then I could forget_

 _I'll turn a different corner_

 _Then we would never met_

 _Would she care?_

 _Oh, I just do not get it_

 _With her it's a breeze_

 _Little by little_

 _She brings me to my knees_

 _Does she care?_

 _._

 _Because I never came close in all of my years_

 _She is the only one who'll stop my tears_

 _Now I am scared of our love_

 _._

 _But if all that there is_

 _Is my fear of being used_

 _I shall return to being lonely and_ _confused_

 _If I could, I would, I swear_

 _._

 _Oh, oh, oh_

 _I swear_

 _._

 _Ooh ah ah ah ah_

 _I swear_

 _._

 _If I could, I would, I swear_

.

Sonic then fell to all fours, and continued to cry uncontrollably. Amy couldn't bare to watch this anymore, so she moved towards Sonic, knelt down next to him, lifted his head up, and wrapped her arms around his head warmly and lovingly. Sonic returned the embrace.

"Sonic, your Uncle Chuck would understand why this has happened. You haven't let him down, and you haven't let us down. What should matter now is not that you've unintentionally murdered these people, but that we're back together again. Your Uncle Chuck loves you, your friends love you, and I love you." Amy told him.

Sonic looked up at Amy with tears in his eyes. Amy used her thumb to wipe away the tears from Sonic's eyes.

"I love you too, Amy." Sonic replied.

After that, Sonic and Amy leaned their heads towards one another, and kissed each other on the lips passionately.

Suddenly, Knuckles and Tikal realised they have one trick left up their sleeves. They both closed their eyes, and held one another's hand.

"The servers are the seven Chaos Emeralds. Chaos is power. Power is enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos. Only you can do this, make all the bad events here that has happened be gone!" Tikal prayed.

The Chaos Emeralds then started to float, and everyone looked on to see what was happening. And even Sonic and Amy was looking onwards. They all gasped in surprise.

An aura came from the skies, and the magic within it was repairing the damaged buildings, and cars, and it even resurrected the deceased.

"What the hell?!"Sonic wondered.


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"What's going on here?" Amy wondered.

"How did this even happen?" Sonic thought.

"The Chaos Emeralds were supposed to be gone by now, weren't they?" Rouge asked.

"That's what usually happens." Shadow responded.

"The people are alive however." Cream stated.

"What was that all about? The Emeralds were still here, and that chant you did?" Tails asked.

"Well, let's go back to the castle on Angel Island, and I'll explain everything." Tikal responded.

"Home sounds good to me. You guys should spend the night with us. There's plenty of room." Knuckles stated.

Everyone agreed, and then Tikal raised up both hands, and magically teleported everyone back to the castle on Angel Island. Everyone was at the alter next to the Master Emerald.

"Now to answer the question, the Emeralds were still here, because it was used for negativity, then positivity. But it was our love towards one another that caused the Chaos Emeralds to stay where they were so we can make one last request." Tikal explained.

"So because us guys have love towards our women, the Emeralds stayed put so Tikal could perform a chant to clean up all the chaos that's been caused since Sonic was possessed by the darkness inside of him." Knuckles finished.

Tikal placed a hand on the Master Emerald, so she can show the same city where the event took place. Every building, and every people were alive and well, and it continued on like nothing bad ever happened to them.

"But, if those people are alive, if they find me, they'll be after me, won't they? Because I reeked havoc all over Mobius." Sonic sounded worried, but Tikal chuckles.

"Don't worry about that, Sonic. The chant caused those people to suffer a short term memory loss. So whatever happened before you attacked, they will not remember anything that happened." Tikal stated.

Sonic slowly walked towards Tikal, looked at her in the eyes, and then he gave her a warm hug in relief. Tikal returns the hug.

"Thank you for saving my life, Tikal." Sonic thanked, as a happy tear fell from his eye.

Everyone then huddled up in s group hug.

"It's great to have you back, Sonic!" everyone called out.

After they break the hug, Amy stretched and yawned.

"Well, it's getting late, everyone. I'm gonna go to bed." Amy stated.

But as she was about to walk to walk to one of the spare rooms, Sonic grabbed a hold of Amy's hand. Amy gasped, and turned to face Sonic.

"You're the one who needs to be thanked. Without you always believing in me, I don't think I would ever fight away the darkness that took control of me. Your love for me is what really saved the world." Sonic smiles.

Everyone else smiled, because they know themselves that this was indeed true. Amy smiles back, and happy tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm just returning the favour. You've saved my life many times, so I wanted to save yours." Amy told him.

Sonic raised his wrist to show Amy the seashell bracelet she made for him. Amy gasped in surprise.

"Your lucky charm really did bring me good luck after all." Sonic stated.

Sonic and Amy then held one another's hands, and looked into one another's eyes. Shadow did the same thing to Rouge, Tails did the same thing to Cream, and Knuckles only held one hand, as his hand was also on Tikal's abs, feeling their baby kicking.

.

 ** _(Sonic singing)_**

 _I know that it's late, and I know you're weary_

 ** _(Shadow singing)_**

 _I know you've got plans that will include me_

 ** _(Tails singing)_**

 _Now here we are, we are not lonely_

 ** _(Knuckles singing)_**

 _We've longed for shelter against all we can see_

.

 ** _(Sonic singing)_**

 _We shouldn't worry, because no one will care, girl_

 _Look at those stars now, that's so far away_

.

Amy, Cream, Tikal and Rouge all looked outside towards the stars, and saw the stars into the shape of a love heart.

.

 ** _(Males singing)_**

 _We've got tonight_

 _Don't need tomorrow_

 _We've got tonight, babe_

 _So why don't you stay?_

.

"Well, there are happy endings after all." Cream stated.

"Always for me, when you're with me." Tails told her.

" I love you, Tails." Cream said.

"I love you too, Cream." Tails replied.

.

 ** _(Amy singing)_**

 _Deep inside my soul, I was so lonely_

 ** _(Rouge singing)_**

 _All my dreams and hopes, have faded away_

 ** _(Cream singing)_**

 _I need your love, just like my young self does_

 ** _(Tikal singing)_**

 _And I have kept searching, until today_

 _._

 ** _(Males singing)_**

 _Now here it is, girl_

 _We have it all now_

 ** _(Females singing)_**

 _Now here we are, babe_

 _What will you say?_

.

Tikal sheds happy tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Tikal?" Knuckles asked, as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm just happy that you're still alive, Knuckles. Because our baby will get to meet their daddy after all." Tikal replied. Knuckles smiles warmly.

"I'll always be alive to protect you, and our baby. For as long as I live, none of you will be in danger, I promise you that." Knuckles stated. Tikal smiles.

"I love you, Knuckles." Tikal told him.

"I love you too, Tikal."

.

 ** _(Everyone singing)_**

 _We've got tonight_

 _Don't need tomorrow_

 _We've got tonight, babe_

 _So why don't we stay?_

 _._

 ** _(Males singing)_**

 _I know that it's late, and I know you're weary_

 _I know you've got plans that don't include me_

 ** _(Females singing)_**

 _Yet here we are_

 ** _(Everyone singing)_**

 _We are both lonely_

 _Us two are lonely_

.

"Things will be wonderful now, Shadow." Rouge told him.

"Although I am feeling a little tense." Shadow mentioned.

"Tense, are you? Well, how about I help you relieve some stress, once we get in the bedroom?" Rouge winks in a naughty manner. Shadow chuckles.

"I'm all for that." Shadow responded.

"But more importantly, I love you, Shadow." Rouge told him.

"And I love you, Rouge." Shadow replied.

.

 ** _(Males singing)_**

 _We've got tonight_

 ** _(Females singing)_**

 _Won't need tomorrow_

 ** _(Males singing)_**

 _Let's make this last_

 ** _(Females singing)_**

 _We'll find a way_

 ** _(Males singing)_**

 _Turn off the lights_

 ** _(Females singing)_**

 _Please take my hand now_

 _._

 ** _(Everyone singing)_**

 _We've got tonight, babe_

 _So why don't we stay?_

.

Sonic looks directly into Amy's eyes.

"Did I really save your life?" Amy asked.

"100% accurate. Because you've said it yourself." Sonic smiles.

"What was it I said again?" Amy wondered.

"The Darkness may have taken over my body, but not my mind, my soul, or my heart. And you were the key to my heart being released from the curse, you were the cure to everything that makes me." Sonic replied. Amy sheds happy tears in her eyes.

"I love you so much, Sonikku." Amy told him. Sonic also sheds happy tears.

"And I love you too, Ames." Sonic replied.

.

 ** _(Everyone singing)_**

 _We've got tonight, babe_

 _So why don't we stay?_

.

After that, the guys leaned their heads towards their women, and placed a loving passionate kiss on their lips. Once they break the kiss, they all went to their rooms, and went to sleep.

Now the only thing left on their minds is their happy future together, without darkness, or evil getting in the way. Together they are strong, and will always do what it takes to protect their people, or one another, for they are the Heroes of Mobius.

 **The End**


End file.
